Sweet and definitive love
by TamyWhiteRose
Summary: What if their first date had been a little different? And if instead of going with the fortune teller they would have done something more fun, and even new friends? A story about love and friendship
1. Chapter 1

_What if their first date had been a little different? And if instead of going with the fortune teller they would have done something more fun, and even new friends?_

 **Chapter 1**

 **An unforgettable date**

Candy and Anthony walked together through the village, looking for whoever wanted to keep the calf that Anthony won at the rodeo. They asked and the answer was always negative. Suddenly a man in a hat and apron said to Candy:

\- If you do not need it, I'll take care of it.

\- How good. Candy said smiling.

The man walked away with the calf, but suddenly Anthony screamed to see where they were going.

\- A Meat shop!

\- Aaah!

\- Come on, let's go!

Candy and Anthony pulled the calf from there while the butcher reproached:

\- Get back here! What's wrong with you?

A short distance away, a man was struggling to get customers by cheerfully saying:

\- Come everyone to the merry-go round! A lap is a dream land, two laps and will be a merry-go round full of beautiful flowers!

Just then Candy and Anthony were passing by.

\- Hey you two! Do you want a ride?

\- Could you please take care of this calf, sir? Candy asked.

\- No! One moment, I work only with horses, not with cows.

\- Candy, Candy!

\- It's Steve!

Mr. Steve, Tom's adoptive father, arrived in his wagon.

\- I came to get the calf from Tom, I'll take it Candy.

\- Thank you, Steve.

\- Here it is, please say hello to Tom, Steve. Anthony said after giving the calf. Tom was a brother to Candy, because thanks to him, Candy and Annie were picked up at Pony's home. And recently, he had created a great friendship with Anthony. He helped him practice for the rodeo, and taught him to work in the field.

\- One moment, I cannot take it for free, I'll pay for it.

\- We can't charge him.

\- Take it as a present. Said the young ones, who only wanted the welfare of the animal.

\- It will be a hindrance for rich people like you, but for me it is very valuable. If you do not charge me I will not take it, decide.

\- What are you going to do, Candy? Anthony asked. –

\- Okay, we'll take the money.

\- Thanks, here's your candy. Said Mr. Steve, handing him five bronze coins.

\- Thank you.

Anthony came over to stroke the calf and say goodbye.

\- Behave well, we will not forget you.

\- You're going to make lots of friends on the farm. Candy said embracing him.

\- I'm leaving; see you soon guys.

\- Thank you, Steve.

\- See you soon. The blondes said. –

\- We have a lot of money.

\- Have you ever spent Candy?

\- I never spent. And you?

\- Me neither, Great-aunt does not always give me what I want.

\- Seriously? It seems that not only the poor cannot afford to spend money, right?

They both laughed at that comment.

\- How about we spend it as we please? Anthony suggested. –

\- Buying?

\- We spend it without buying anything.

\- Not buying anything?

\- Look! Pointed the boy.

\- Oh, never in my life I got into a merry-go round!

\- Neither did I, let's go.

\- Yes. - The guys approached the attraction again. And Candy called, - Sir?

\- I don't want cows.

\- No, sir, we want a ride.

\- Oh yeah? Can you do it for free? Today are my first customers!

When both of them rode their horses, the manager asked Candy:

\- How many laps?

\- Here you go. - Candy said giving him a coin.

\- One lap and you will have a dream land, two laps a land with flowers of love!

-Two please. She replied.

\- Then flowers of love.

That comment made Candy blush.

\- He doesn't mean it ...

The ride began, and a cheerful melody played. Candy felt very happy, imagining how well the children of Pony's Home and her two mothers would pass it. Her smile grew brighter as she felt Anthony's warm hand beside her.

Meanwhile, Great-aunt Elroy was in a bad mood after hearing rumors of what her favorite grandson and that naughty girl were doing. Who, in her opinion, had complicated the life of the family since she arrived. So she sent Mr. Hank to fetch them, and bring them to the mansion as soon as possible.

\- I have to find them soon, or Great-Aunt is going to scold me. Eh? ... Anthony's horse, should be close. Anthony, Candy!

The two blondes had seen Mr. Hank peering out from behind a building.

\- Don't let him find us, we still have money left. Anthony said. –

\- Anthony, Candy!

The man came to see them for a second, the two ran away.

\- Looks like he saw us!

\- Let's hide here. - They entered a local of hot dogs, and they hid under the bar. -

\- Candy, Anthony! He called again, then walked away from where they were.

\- He's gone.

\- DO YOU THINK YOU CAN COME TO PLAY HIDE AND SEEK HERE? PLAY OUT! Shouted the cook. -

\- We are not playing. Candy explained. –

\- So you came to eat?

\- Yes, Yes.

\- VERY WELL, GET OUT OF HERE AND GO TO THE BAR!

The man's attitude did not please Anthony, as they emerged from his hiding place, he said:

-He's a screamer!

\- DID YOU SAY SOMETHING?

\- No, he was talking to me, Anthony, I'm hungry. Couldn't we?

\- Yes.

Anthony, seeing that no one seated, asked:

\- Sir, don't you have chairs?

\- What? Chairs?

The other customers couldn't help laughing.

\- Everyone eats standing up here Anthony. Candy explained. Then, she ordered two hot dogs. –

\- Never in my life had I eaten standing up.

\- Here they are. The cook put two plates on the counter. Anthony was confused. –

\- But…

\- Do you have any other complaint?

\- Knife and fork, please.

\- WHAT DID YOU SAY?

The other customers this time laughed out loud. The annoyed cook grabbed the young man from his shirt.

\- I THINK YOU ARE MAKING FUN OF ME, AREN'T YOU?

\- Let go of me! What's wrong with you?

\- No!

\- DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT ME?

\- One moment, please! He had never eaten a hot dog. - Candy intervened to avoid the argument.

\- How? Isn't he American?

\- Yes, what happens is ... Anthony, hot dogs are eaten without cutlery.

\- No silverware?

Anthony had never seen anything eaten with his hands, other than the biscuits or toasts. He saw Candy take the first bite of her hot dog.

\- How tasty.

\- Of course miss, I make the best hot dogs in the country.

Anthony also began to eat.

\- How tasty! I had never tasted anything so delicious!

\- What youth. Thought the man. Now being calmer, he looked at the boy in detail. -

\- Seems I have seen you before.

\- Another one, please.

\- I know who you are!

\- You confuse him with another.

\- Candy! Anthony pointed out, He saw Hank coming in. So they hid again under the bar. –

\- If he asks, do not tell him you saw us. Candy asked. –

\- How?

\- Excuse me sir, by chance. Did not you see a 12-year-old girl and a 14-year-old boy around here? I thought I saw them enter.

\- Two young ones, you say?

\- Shhh.

\- No, I'm afraid I have not seen them.

\- Oh, sorry, thank you very much, sir.

Once Hank got out of there, the two got up.

\- Thank you very much sir.

\- You're welcome, I covered you up because I know you're a brave man. He winked at the young man.

\- Listen everybody, this guy is the winner of the last rodeo.

\- Really?

\- Is it him?

\- Eat everything you want; you do not have to pay me.

\- We would like more if you charge us, sir. - The boy had said. But other clients intervened. –

\- Okay, fine.

\- I invite you too!

\- You were very good, congratulations!

After having eaten, they continued their stroll.

\- I've had enough.

\- Yes, but we haven't spent a penny Candy.

\- It's impossible to spend it in a day, right?

\- I'm sure I'll spend it soon.

\- It's hard to spend it without buying something.

At that moment, they saw a group of people standing in front of a large car.

\- What'd that be, Anthony?

\- Let's see.

They approached, and saw in detail that the car had a stage.

There was a young man some older than Anthony, performing a dance with katanas.

A girl of the same age as Candy, having fun playing with two lion cubs, were one white and one black. Candy thought they were adorable, and reminded his faithful friend Clint.

But what Candy liked the most, was when the dancer came out. She was blonde, very beautiful, and her movements were magnificent. At the end of the presentation, everyone applauded loudly.

\- It was wonderful! I had never seen anything like it.

\- Me neither, it was fantastic!

The artists were joined by five others, to thank the audience with a bow.

\- Thank you all, for witnessing our show. We are the Dandelion Troupe. - Said a large and muscular man.

Anthony deposited some of the money inside the hat on the stage. Suddenly he heard Hank's voice again searching for them.

\- Run, Candy.

The only thing that occurred to him at the moment was that they hid in the back of the car. They remained silent, until Hank left, and the rest of the people as well.

\- Hey! What are you doing here? - A beautiful lady asked them firmly that they had seen in the group thanks at the end of the function.

"We're sorry, it's just ... we didn't want to be found." - Candy replied -

\- Why?

\- We take a stroll, and we still don't want it to end. Anthony said. –

\- I see, did you like our performance?

\- We loved it! - They answered. -

\- I'm glad, my name is Sylvie Arte. - said the lady smiling. –

\- My name is Anthony Brower.

\- And I'm Candy White, nice to meet you.

\- Guys, would you like to meet the group?

\- Sure!

\- Come with me

.

Inside, the car was set up as if it were a house. It was the first time they had seen something like this, they were fascinated.

\- Come on everybody, we have visitors!

The rest of the group arrived to greet.

\- Welcome, my name is George Haskill, leader of the troupe. - Said the muscular man. –

\- I'm Anna Petrova, costume designer. Everyone calls me grandma. - The short, old woman appeared. –

\- Greetings youngsters! I'm Abel Geiger, comedian of the group.

\- My name is Kennosuke Tsurugi, car mechanic, and samurai.

\- I'm the circus violinist, Thomas O'Brien.

\- I'm Rita Rossi. Caretaker of our little friends. - Next to the girl were the two little lions. –

\- They are Mint, and Licorice.

\- And I am Nadja Preminger. Dancer of the

troupe.

\- My name is Anthony, and she's Candy.

\- It's a pleasure to meet you.

They spent a pleasant time chatting, and laughing with amusing anecdotes of the constant journeys of the traveling circus.

The two blondes had certainly learned much that day, each member of the circus was from a different country. Kennosuke, was Japanese, Mrs. Anna was Russian, Sylvie came from France, Rita from Italy... they were delighted to meet new people, and a little of their culture.

\- Miss Nadja, I found your dance very beautiful.

\- Thank you very much Candy, but please, call me Nadja. The young dancer asked gently.

\- Okay. Have you been dancing for a long time, Nadja?

\- Yes, I joined the circus when I was your age.

\- Really? Wow!

\- The show was great.

\- Thank you, Anthony.

\- Candy, shall we continue?

\- Yes, Anthony.

\- We leave, thanks to everyone for this pleasant time.

\- It was a pleasure, young man. George Haskill said. –

\- Thanks for everything, I hope to see you again. Candy commented. –

\- Of course you will, we will be around here until next spring. - Kennosuke commented.

\- What a joy! Then, see you soon.

\- See you guys! - They said goodbye in chorus –

\- And now, where are we going Candy?

\- To a higher place!

\- Higher?

\- Since I was little, one of my favorite things is climbing the trees, it gives me a great sensation of peace.

\- Come on Candy.

They reached the church, and quickly went up the stairs. Candy felt a little nervous.

\- They're going to scold us for this.

\- Don't fret.

Once they reached the tower, Candy exclaimed,

\- What a beautiful sight!

It was certainly nice to see the town from there at sunset.

\- This is the tallest building in here.

\- The wind clears my thoughts.

\- Candy...

Anthony raised his arm and opened his hand.

\- We have little money left.

\- Just two coins, each one will keep one as a memory of this day, choose Candy.

-Yes.

 _As a memory of this day._ – Candy said in her mind with the coin in her hand. –

Suddenly, the bell rang. And by surprise, Candy circled the boy around the waist. As he circled her shoulders.

\- Anthony, I hugged you!

\- What?

\- I HUGGED YOU! IT'S SOMETHING BAD?

\- YES VERY BAD! He joked. -

They both covered their ears and began to laugh.

\- There are people up there!

\- Who are they?

A group of people saw them, between them was Hank.

\- That's Anthony!

\- There's Candy with him too!

The guys kept their hands in their ears.

\- It's going to ring again!

\- Yes!

It was night, they were in the carriage back to the mansion.

\- Great-aunt must be furious. Candy said.

\- Are you afraid?

\- How strange, I feel nothing, I seem unconscious.

\- We've spent together a very beautiful day Candy.

\- So beautiful it's been the happiest day of my life.

Candy is very happy, to have spent such a beautiful day, with her Anthony.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Knowing more about each other**

Candy and Anthony had really enjoyed their first date. The next afternoon, however, great-aunt was really upset.

\- How did you do at the merry-go- round Candy? -She asked sarcastically and frowning. –

\- It's very cute, great-aunt. Have you ever got a ride?

\- Silence! A good girl should be ashamed to ride there.

\- Why do you say that, great-aunt? I'm sure you'd love to do it.

\- You too, Anthony, both have eaten without sitting at a table.

\- Yes, a hot dog.

\- Hot dog?

\- It's much tastier to eat it standing. Isn't it Candy?

-Yes.

\- Enough! And you went up to the church tower besides that, right?

\- Oh ... how do you know everything?

\- The townspeople tell me.

\- I understand, there is never a busybody missing.

\- Shut up! Is not that, what I mean is that people are always aware of us. We have to take care of family's honor, you've embarrassed the Andleys, Candy.

\- Yes aunt.

\- Think about it.

\- Yes.

\- You too, Anthony. Now, please retire.

\- Yes, great-aunt. - They both answered. –

The two blondes went together to the rose garden, and sat down on the bench. It was an autumn afternoon; several roses had already withered. Anthony looked sad.

\- What's wrong, Anthony?

\- What happens is, I don't like that you're always being scolded Candy.

\- I'll get used to it. - The girl answered calmly. –

\- Great-aunt doesn't know you very well, that's why she looks at you with suspicion.

\- I misbehaved with her.

\- Not only her. But also Eliza and Neil know little about you.

\- But Anthony knows me well, and that's enough for me. - She said smiling. –

Anthony closed his eyes and smiled wistfully.

\- If my mother still lived.

\- Your mother, Anthony?

\- I'm sure she would have loved you very much Candy.

\- She must have been very good.

\- She loved the roses.

 **Flashback**

A beautiful woman, with a sweet and gentle gaze, tended the garden's roses. A little blond boy with blue eyes calls her:

\- Mom, Mom!

 **Anthony in the present**

\- If I don't see her I come to the rose garden, I always find her here. The roses fell soon, and I felt that she would go far away.

 **Flashback continues**

\- Mom, Mom!

\- What's wrong, Anthony? - Asks the beautiful lady extending her arms.

\- Mom! - The little boy runs to hug her crying.

\- Anthony, why are you crying?

\- The roses will die...

\- The flowers are beautiful because they are defoliated. They grow and fall, they grow and fall, and they live forever.

\- They don't die. Rosemary says as she wipes the tears from her beloved son. –

\- And you don't either?

The woman nods in silence, which returns the smile to the sky-eyed child. And hugging him tenderly, his mother says:

\- If I die I will live forever in your memory.

 **End of flashback**

\- Short time after that, mom died. Now I realize what she told me before she died Candy.

\- She will always live in your memory Anthony.

\- Yes, she is prettier than ever and lives forever. The blue-eyed affirms sweetly –

\- That's why you like roses.

\- I cultivate the ones mom cultivated, with all her love.

Anthony wanted to show Candy, a photograph of his mother that he sometimes kept in his jacket. Candy was amazed to see that look so sweet and full of love.

\- Oh, she was very beautiful! I wonder if I'll ever be as beautiful as her.

\- Candy... - The boy took her hand. He closed his eyes, and kissed her tenderly on the cheek. Candy was surprised. –

\- You are beautiful, and every day you will be more beautiful.

\- Anthony... Candy feels the warmth and sweetness of that kiss on her cheek, and is touched by such beautiful words. Without needing to say anything, she hugs him and rests her face on the strong chest of her dear Anthony.

The next day, Candy said good morning to Stear, who was working on a new invention.

\- What are you preparing Stear?

\- It's for family's lunch.

\- Lunch?

\- Didn't you know? It is an annual event. The whole family gathers for lunch outdoors.

And of course, you too Candy. Insurance will be your presentation in society.

\- And what should I do?

\- Nothing, act like always.

Anthony! The handsome boy came to her. –

Do you want to see my multipurpose cutter, Anthony?

\- How does it work?

\- I will show you. By pressing these buttons, I can choose which knife to use according to what I will cut.

Stear pressed the button that was supposed to pull the small knife for desserts, but nothing happened.

\- How strange ... - Suddenly the artifact felt very hot and began to smoke. Stear released him, and struck so hard on the floor, that the invention fell apart.

\- Are you ok, Stear?

\- Yes, I'd better make something less risky. The inventor smiled resignedly. And then the three of them laughed heartily. –

\- Hello people! Great-aunt calls you all. Archie said excitedly from the door. –

\- Another sermon?

The blond asked. –

\- No, she's happy today, hurry up.

The young ones came to the dining room.

\- Hmm, I smell a cake!

Stear said.-

\- Try for the first time, Great-aunt's cake! Archie said from the table. –

\- I haven't cooked for 10 years.

\- Indeed, the matriarch of the family smiled sincerely. –

It seems very tasty, great-aunt. - Stear commented. –

\- Serve yourselves.

\- Delicious! Anthony exclaimed.

\- Good! Stear continued. –

\- Thank you very much, great-aunt. - Candy said with a big smile, the cakes were her favorite dessert. –

Mrs. Elroy was very happy to see them enjoying the snack. Honestly, the night before she felt sorry for having rebuked Candy and Anthony. Actually, she realized that Candy was charming. Naughty, but sweet, brave and determined at the same time. However, having always been firmly raised, and feeling alone, she could not express her feelings. So she decided to prepare that dessert specially to show the little girl, the affection that now had for her. Once they finished eating, the lady spoke.

\- Candy.

\- Yes aunt?

\- I'll introduce you on Sunday at the family lunch.

\- Congratulations Candy! Anthony smiled. –

\- What a joy! Cried the Cornwell brothers. -

\- I'll tell you one thing, try to behave properly. - She said calmly, but at the same time firm. –

\- Yes, great-aunt.

On Friday, Great Aunt left early. Great-uncle William, the mysterious patriarch of the Andleys, called for a meeting with her in Chicago. Candy wanted to walk and play with Clint for a while. After breakfast, she was ready to leave. But before she reached the stairs, someone called.

\- Candy, wait!

\- Dorothy!

\- Candy, you shouldn't go out alone.

\- It's all right, Dorothy. I've been walking alone many times.

\- But Candy, Mrs. Elroy will be mad if you go out alone. Someone must take care of you, I will join you.

\- I don't like to depend on, Miss Pony and Sister Maria taught me to be careful.

\- Please, Candy, understand. If you let me go with you, we will avoid you're scolded.

\- Well, OK.

The two young women left the house together with the little coati. It was a cool and pleasant day. Candy was happy to be able to spend some time with her dear friend, she didn't like to spend all day between those large walls. Clint had moved away a little and was out of sight.

\- Clint, come here! - Candy called him. Suddenly, the little animal came running scared. –

\- What is it, Clint?

The little one had heard a strange noise among some bushes. From there came another little animal, bigger than Clint, but adorable, it was the little black lion Candy recognized immediately.

\- Licorice! What are you doing here?

The cub cheerfully approached Candy, but Clint was still scared. Dorothy was afraid, too.

\- Watch out Candy!

\- Calm down, Dorothy, he's friendly, look at him.

Seeing him close, the young woman in braids smiled, noting that he was really tender, encouraged to pet him, who gave a purr as answer.

\- Don't fear Clint, he won't hurt you.

Clint approached the little lion slowly, and sniffed it. Licorice also sniffed the coati. And quickly, the two little animals played happily. At that moment, a voice was heard:

\- Licorice! Where are you?

\- Come here! There was a second voice. Candy quickly identified them. –

\- Nadja, Rita!

\- Candy! - They exclaimed when they arrived.

\- Here's licorice.

\- Naughty cub! Don't scare us like that. - Rita rebuked him, the little one ducked his head in dismay.

\- Candy, do you know them?

\- Yes, Dorothy, Anthony and I met them recently, along with their entire group. They are members of a circus, it's a lot of fun. Girls, she's my friend Dorothy.

\- Hello, I'm Rita.

\- And me Nadja, it's a pleasure.

\- Equally. - Said the young woman smiling. –

\- Where are the others?

\- They're waiting for us in the car, we're taking a break today. - Nadja explained. –

\- Do you accompany us? Asked Rita. –

\- Can we Dorothy?

\- Okay, but just for a while, we should go back early.

Not far away was the car, everyone was happy to see Candy again and she also to them. Everyone greeted Dorothy, they also asked for Anthony. Rita had fun playing with the cubs and Clint while Candy was climbing a tree. Suddenly, she remembered something.

\- Soon will be Anthony's birthday, Stear told me it's on September 30th. She spoke to herself, did not imagine she was being heard. –

\- Candy?

\- Nadja!

\- Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, I thought you'd want company.

\- No Nadja, on the contrary, thank you. You also like climbing trees?

\- Yeah, since she was little. I always climbed the big apple tree at the Applefield orphanage.

\- Orphanage?! You…?

\- Yes, I grew up in the Applefield orphanage in England.

\- I also grew up in an orphanage!

\- Really?!

\- Yes, it's called: Pony's home, I climbed the Father Tree.

\- Father tree?

\- We call it that way, it's strong and massive.

\- At home we have Miss Pony and Sister Maria, they are like our mothers. And we like to imagine that our father is at the foot of the tree.

\- Wow! I didn't expect we had so much in common. Commented the blue-eyed girl.

\- Hahaha!

\- Candy, I couldn't help but hear you say that Anthony's birthday is coming up.

\- It's true ... The green-eyed blushed.

\- Nadja could see that sweet and excited look in that pair of emeralds, remembered that she herself at that age had the same. She wondered what the man she loved was doing at the moment. Honestly, when she saw the two blondes together, she reminded herself in her teens.

\- Have you thought of giving him something special?

\- The truth is that I'm not sure, he already has everything and I was recently adopted by his family.

\- Hmmm ... Tell me Candy, you like him a lot, right?

\- You are right. - Answered the blushing girl.

\- Then you have what it takes.

\- What do you mean Nadja?

\- Candy, if you love someone, the best gift you can give is what comes from your heart. You can have many material things, but the most invaluable treasure of all is love and true friendship.

At these words, Candy remembered that Sister Maria had given her this teaching.

 **Flashback**

\- The real happiness is not to wear a beautiful party dress Candy, nor to inhabit a nice room. True happiness consists in having many friends.

 **End of flashback**

\- Nadja, that's right. Thank you very much, you have given me an idea.

Candy said making a wink to her new friend.

\- You're welcome, Candy. Nadja smiled. –

Candy, let's go! Soon it will be time for lunch. The young chestnut called.

. - I'm coming Dorothy!

\- See you later, Candy! - The Dandelion group said goodbye. –

\- See you soon!

Candy, Dorothy and Clint returned to the Lakewood mansion. Fortunately, Great Aunt hadn't returned yet. Anthony, who had been tending the rose garden that morning, welcomed Candy with a tender embrace, smiled sweetly at Dorothy, and stroked Clint.

\- Did you have fun, Candy?

\- Yes, Anthony, and we met our new friends.

\- You mean the Dandelion Troupe?

\- Yes! Everyone sent you greetings.

\- Thank you.

Candy was planning something very special for Anthony; she wanted to give him an unforgettable birthday.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Official presentation**

In Chicago

In a mansion belonging to the Andley family, a discussion was held in the office of the patriarch of the family.

\- William Andley! When are you going to accept your responsibilities?

\- Please Aunt, I've already told you to call me Albert, I don't like so much formality. And I will not change my decision, I won't introduce myself to the whole family yet. I want to travel and explore. However, I will be at Sunday lunch.

\- What do you mean?

\- I mean, I'll be with Anthony and Candy for a little while, and they'll know who I am by now.

\- But boy! How do you plan to do that without everyone knowing?

\- You've already told me where the meeting will be, and if I'm not mistaken, near there's a place Anthony always visits and I'm sure he'll want to show it to her. - replied the young blond with a wink. –

\- I understand; I'll just ask you to be careful.

The matriarch spoke firmly and frowned. However, her nephew nodded and smiled indulgently. He knew that, despite her coldness, his aunt loved him very much. After all, she took care of him from an early age.

\- I'll do it, Aunt.

\- Well, I'm retiring, son.

\- See you later Aunt Elroy.

Great-aunt returned to Lakewood, and spent the whole Saturday showing Candy rules of etiquette and courtesy. Candy was nervous, but she tried to please her. Again and again she was talked off for her mistakes, certainly great aunt did not have much patience. However, she also felt nervous and just wanted everything to work out the next day.

\- Enough Candy, you can go now.

\- Great aunt, sorry for making so many mistakes.

\- Don't think about it, just remember my advice and sleep well tonight.

\- Yes, great-aunt. She smiled more calmly and left the office. -

Sunday arrived, it was a cool day and full of colors. The whole Andley family was waiting to start the family lunch, and the table was ready.

\- She's the adopted one.

\- They say she has no parents nor siblings.

\- Two adults commented softly when they saw Candy. –

\- How beautiful! Exclaimed the three paladins of the freckled girl. –

For that day, Candy was wearing a beautiful blue dress as intense as her Anthony's eyes, and her hair was loose and adorned with a ribbon of the same color.

Eliza and Neil Leagan watched her with mocking smiles.

\- Can Candy greet us as a lady?

\- How interesting.

Everyone was already at the table, and before starting to eat, Mrs. Elroy caught everyone's attention by gently tapping her glass with the spoon, Candy was at her side.

\- Ladies and gentlemen, this is Candy, adopted on the whim of Uncle Williams, salute them Candy.

\- Yes.

After a deep breath, she smiled and spoke.

\- Glad to meet you, my name is Candy.

She bowed slightly and continued. –

\- I would like to become a good girlfriend, I hope.

The other members of the family, with the exception of the Leagan brothers, laughed heartily at such a comment, while great-aunt raised her hand to her forehead.

\- What did I hear?

\- Is that a greeting? Eliza and Neil said annoyed. –

\- I mean that I would like to be a true lady and since I don't know anything, I want you to teach me the behavior, thank you.

Everyone clapped smiling, certainly they found Candy lovely. Great-aunt told her where to sit. Her seat was right in front of Anthony, the two smiled tenderly, which caused Eliza to turn red with rage.

\- _I can't stand it._ She said repeatedly in her mind. –

The food passed quietly, although the Leagan siblings wanted to put her to shame they would not risk themselves being scolded. They had already planned a bad thing for later.

\- Thank you all for coming today, to formally welcome Miss Candice White Andley. Now, we'll go home and talk for a while.

The guests were clearing the area, and the blue-eyed young man approached the matriarch.

\- Great-aunt, with your permission Candy and I will catch up with you in a little while.

\- Okay, Anthony, but please do not be late. She answered him firmly before moving away from them. –

\- Huh? I don't understand. What do you mean?

\- Candy, I asked great-aunt for permission to go on a ride with you, come on.

\- Really?

\- Yes, look.

There tied to a nearby tree was the boy's white horse. After untie it, he mounted and offered the hand to the blonde to rise also. They began to trot gently, and the girl asked:

\- Where are we going, Anthony?

\- This way is my favorite hill.

\- Hill?

\- Yes, and I want you to meet it. Do you want to go galloping?

\- Yes.

\- Well, hold on tight.

Soon they arrived, the landscape of that hill was certainly beautiful.

\- Here it is Candy. The two of them stepped off the horse and looked at it intently. –

\- Ah! It is much like…

\- Like what?

\- Pony's Hill. - The young lady was seeing again in her mind those days so happy in that place. –

\- I knew Pony's Hill from my childhood, that hill and Pony's house are my home.

\- I want to go.

-Why?

\- Because there are all your memories Candy.

\- Yeah.

\- Will we go someday, Candy?

\- Of course.

\- I want to see the place where you grew up.

\- You promise?

\- Promised.

The blond said, and sealed his promise tenderly kissing Candy on the cheek.

Anthony was happy to show Candy that hill. However, he could not help but get serious and formulate the question he had kept in his mind for months.

\- Candy ... Who's your prince of the hill?

\- Now I think I know Anthony.

\- What?

\- I found the prince Anthony, it's you. You are my prince.

\- Candy... I wanted to tell you something, but I'll do it when we go to Pony's Hill.

\- Anthony...

The young man was surprised at the answer, he knew it was sincere. But he still was not sure, because he remembered that Candy told him that she was small when she saw her prince.

They sat together on the copper-colored grass.

\- Tell me something, Candy. That prince you met was just like me?

\- That's right Anthony.

\- I have an idea. When I was little, another blue-eyed boy was always with my mother.

\- Who is he?

\- Now I understand!

Before Anthony could continue, they heard someone approaching on a horse.

\- I knew I'd find you here. - The visitor said cheerfully. Candy knew that voice, she never imagined finding him precisely on that day. –

They two turned to see the newcomer, they were really surprised.

\- Uncle Albert!

\- What!? Albert!?

Indeed, it was Albert, but he was shaved. Anthony remembered him, though he had not seen him much, he treasured those fun moments he shared as a child with his uncle. Certainly both were practically identical, and that cleared up Anthony's suspicion. Candy had named his uncle as her prince. For an instant, he couldn't help feeling jealous. But being very mature and respectful, he smiled and greeted him with a sincere hug.

\- Uncle, I'm glad to see you again.

\- Anthony, it's been a long time, how you've grown!

\- Albert! Are you…?

\- That's right Candy, forgive me for not telling you before. I just came to explain.

\- What uncle?

\- I am, great-grandfather William Albert Andley.

They two were astonished to hear it, they believed that great-grandfather was someone much older. But really, he was barely older than Anthony.

\- I know, guys, I don't blame you for not being able to believe it. Sit down please, and listen.

\- Okay.

\- Well, great-aunt Elroy, she made me great-grandfather.

\- She did it?

\- My parents died when I was very young, and I had to be the successor of the Andleys, even though I was very young. And since I was too young, then my great-aunt, sister of my father became my guardian to help me. But I preferred to be with small animals and nature. So she decided to name me great-grandfather to protect the dignity of the family, only told a few members and asked them to keep it secret until I grew up. And George, he became my guardian to take care of me.

\- So, that's why it's been so long since I've seen you, right uncle?

\- That's right Anthony, but I've always been familiar with you. Remember that you were looking for Candy almost five months ago along with Stear and Archie?

\- Then you saved her!

\- Yes.

\- You saved me from drowning. And soon after that you adopted me!

\- Exactly.

\- Can you explain why?

\- Because, your three knights asked me.

– He winked at his nephew and they both laughed. –

\- And also because, your beautiful green eyes remind me of Rosemary, my dear sister.

\- Mom ... Anthony said wistfully.

\- Anthony, I remember you told me that, too.

\- Yes Candy, she was a very beautiful and gentle lady, just like you.

\- When she died, I was with you for a while. But then they forced me to get away when Stear and Archie came to accompany you, that's why I ran away from home. I felt totally alone and caged.

\- Albert ... Candy's eyes clouded at that sad story. –

\- Calm down, Candy. I feel better when I see you happy, so please smile.

Anthony wiped her tears and she returned her sweet smile.

\- Guys, I want to ask you a favor.

\- What is it uncle?

\- Please, keep the secret of my identity. I came to get you to tell you this with permission from your great-aunt. However, the rest of the family still doesn't know.

\- Why?

\- I'm not ready to be head of the family yet. I want to travel, I precisely want to go to Africa, there are many people who need help, and I am determined to give it. I want to work on my own and learn more about the world before I formally introduce myself as patriarch of the Andleys. And Anthony, I trust you and your cousins to take care of Candy.

\- Albert...

\- What is it, Candy?

\- It's just... It surprises me so much. It means that you are my...

\- Legally I adopted you as my daughter, but if you want, you can continue calling me Albert, little one.

\- Thanks Albert, we'll keep your secret.

\- We promise you uncle, and thanks for everything you've done for Candy.

\- Thanks guys. I will always be there to take care of and protect you. He hugged them both. –

\- Uncle, Candy, I'll take the horses to drink water. I'll be right back.

\- Alright.

Once Anthony got out of sight, Candy said.

\- Albert, Anthony's birthday is coming up. And I would like...

\- Yes, Candy?

\- I'd like to throw him a surprise party at Pony's Home. But I'm afraid great-aunt would oppose.

\- I see. Don't worry Candy, I'll help you.

\- Thanks Albert!

Candy jumped and hugged Albert. Suddenly, there was a tinkle in the grass. The brooch had fallen out of her pocket.

\- Oh!

\- What is that? Albert raised the small object, and was astonished to see it well.

\- This brooch...

\- I found it on Pony's Hill, Anthony told me this is the symbol of the Andleys.

\- Yes, Candy, it is. And I must tell you...

\- What, Albert?

\- I remember that years ago, I lost this brooch.

\- What!?

\- I was Anthony's age, I went for a walk and I came to a hill where I saw a freckled little girl crying.

\- Then you…?

\- Candy ... It was you!

\- You are The Prince of the Hill!

Candy was speechless and began to tremble. In front of her was the one who had comforted her by saying good-bye to Annie. And who she longed for so much. She felt a mixture of fear and confusion. Just a moment ago she called Anthony her prince, and upon learning that he was actually someone else, made her feel that she was not sure what to feel. It only occurred to her to run away, she needed to be alone.

\- Candy, wait, Candy!

At that moment, Anthony was coming back, he ran after her.

\- Candy!

\- Anthony!

\- I'll bring her back uncle, I promise! Please take the horses home!

Candy ran without looking where she was going, running so fast that Anthony lost sight of her. Until she fell to the ground, and burst into tears. Suddenly someone came and saw her.

\- Candy, is that you?

The blonde lifted her face, with her sight clouded. She rubbed her eyes, and saw who spoke to her.

\- Nadja...

\- Are you all right, Candy? Nadja helped her to get up. –

\- Nadja! Candy wept again in Nadja's arms. –

\- What's wrong Candy? Why are you crying?

\- Oh, Nadja. I feel very confused.

\- Calm down my friend, come with me and tell me what happened.

The two blondes sat at the table where the members of the troupe ate. At that moment they had gone shopping, and Nadja stayed to look after the car and Mint and Licorice. She offered Candy a cup of tea to calm herself, and the girl told her in detail the cause of her confusion. She mentioned how she had found the prince when she was six years old and how delighted she was with him, then her meeting with Anthony at the rose gate and who had heard him say the same as the prince, as well as being physically identical.

She told her of her encounter with Albert at the waterfall, Anthony's special gift, how she'd been adopted, and what had made her escape that day.

\- Candy, I know how you feel.

\- Really?

\- Yes. You see, when I was your age one night there was a fire at the Applefield orphanage and two men tried to steal my brooch.

\- This heart-shaped brooch?

\- That's right, I've always had it. My mother gave it to me.

\- Your mother?

\- Yes, I used to think my two parents were in Heaven. But on the day of the fire I received a package with a dress and a diary that belonged to her. And a letter stating that my mother might be somewhere. That's why I decided to look for her.

\- And bad men, they did not hurt you?

\- No, somebody saved me.

\- Who?

\- I called him "The Star-eyed Knight". He was tall, blond, and blue-eyed.

\- Wow, just like Albert and Anthony!

\- Certainly when I met you, you and Anthony reminded of myself a lot.

\- And then what happened?

\- Well, I left the orphanage because I did not want to endanger others. And as I was almost 13 years old, I joined the Dandelion Troupe as a dancer. And one night, there was a charity ball in a mansion. There I met who I thought was The Star-eyed Knight, because he was identical. His name is Francis Harcourt, we shared many things in common, but...

\- Was not him the one who saved you?

\- No

\- Then who?

\- His twin brother.

\- Twin?!

\- Yes, his twin Keith turned out to be the one who saved me, he also had a secret identity. He called himself "The Black Rose Thief"

\- He robbed?!

\- He robbed the cruel aristocrats who had left many in poverty, to return their property.

\- Wow!

\- I did not know until much later; He'd met with me on occasions like Black Rose. And I thought he was Francis. They were both in love with me, and I had fallen in love without realizing it. But I was confused, just like you are now.

\- And what did you do?

\- Well, a friend told me, that she also had two boys in love with her and she only corresponded to one. She said, "I did not choose the man who fell in love with me, but the man I really love." I decided to follow her advice, and in due course I chose who I really love.

\- Nadja...

\- Candy, your heart will give you the answer. She smiled gently. –

\- Thanks Nadja, I feel better already. I'm surprised that we are so similar.

\- Hahahahaha, sometimes fate plays that way.

\- Candy! Where are you, Candy?

\- It's Anthony! Anthony, here I am!

The young man listened to who he was looking for. He had lost sight of her, but he was determined to find her. He followed the voice until he reached the car.

\- Candy!

Anthony!

They both ran to hug each other, their eyes crystalized.

\- Oh, Candy. Here you are, you worried me a lot. Are you ok?

\- Yes, Anthony, I'm so sorry.

\- You were scared, weren't you?

The girl was silent; she didn't know what to say at the time.

\- Easy, we'll talk later. I'm glad you're safe.

\- Nice to see you again, Anthony.

\- Nadja! Thanks for joining Candy.

\- It was nothing; you'd better go home.

\- Yes, see you soon. Let's go Candy.

\- Goodbye Nadja, thank you very much.

\- See you later, friends.

The two blondes walked back to the mansion, the sun was almost gone. And the meeting was over. They were greeted affectionately by Stear and Archie, they were very worried. In fact, Great-Aunt gave a big scolding to both of them.

\- Gives you no shame? You disappeared on the day of your presentation!

And you Anthony, you missed your word to come back early. And we were very distressed, the guards were looking for you.

\- I'm sorry, Aunt.

\- And look how your clothes ended up, a lady mustn't be that way.

\- Great-aunt, please, we're sorry about what happened. Don't punish her, she was scared.

Great-aunt couldn't resist, she turned her stern gaze to one of pain and relief. Suddenly she embraced them and spoke in tears.

\- Children... I was so afraid that something had happened to you. Don't scare me like that.

\- Great-aunt…

They were both touched, she could be very stern, but she really loved them very much.

\- Forgive us, Aunt, it wasn't our intention. It won't happen again.

\- I hope so, Anthony. Now, get ready for dinner.

\- Yes.

That night in their beds, the blondes couldn't catch an eye. Everyone was very thoughtful; Candy remembered Nadja's advice over and over. As Anthony wondered if she would be clear about her feelings. He decided to give her time and to encourage herself. He couldn't bear to hurt her by putting her under pressure. Once calm, finally everyone fell asleep.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Decisions**

The autumn morning was cool and quiet. However, in the Britter family mansion, a strong argument broke out in the room after breakfast.

\- Mom, I said I won't change my mind.

\- Annie, you can't be serious.

\- Of course I'm serious! I got tired of hiding where I come from. For six years I have missed my friends, Miss Pony, Sister Maria, Clint and especially Candy.

\- Annie, I know you miss them, but if it were known that you grew up in an orphanage...

\- I KNOW; IT WOULD BE A SPOT FOR THE BRITTERS!

\- Annie! How dare you yell at me like that? A lady shouldn't do that!

\- Please Annie, calm down, daughter. -Mr. Britter tried to intervene. -

\- How can I calm down? I can't stand it anymore! I want to reconcile with Candy. I hurt her horribly… Besides, you only adopted me to occupy an empty space.

\- Annie, it's not true!

\- Yes it is! You adopted me because I remind you of Casey...

The black-haired girl was pale and shedding tears of rage she could no longer contain. But her father approached her and wrapped her in his arms.

\- Annie, it's true you remind us of Casey ... But that's not what made me want to adopt you. It was your sweet look, and your kindness. I could see your sadness the day we looked for you at Pony's Home, you really didn't want to get away from Candy. Right?

\- Yes, Dad…

\- I'm very fond of her too, and I don't see why you can't remain friends. If you wish, you can go back to Pony's home, and reconcile with her.

\- Dear, but what are you saying!? That will cause a scandal!

\- Jane is enough! Now, I realize, I should never have allowed you force Annie to forget her origin and her best friend. Those two girls who grew up as sisters have already suffered too much.

\- Dad!

\- Annie, I hope you'll forgive me. Tell Candy I'm so sorry.

\- You can't do that! It will be the dishonor for this family!

\- If you won't accept me for who I am, then I will no longer be your daughter, Mrs. Britter.

\- Annie!

\- She will have my support Jane. And if that does not seem to you, then it's not worth staying with you.

\- WHAT DO YOU SAY?

\- What you heard, I can't continue living with someone so cruel and superficial. Annie, prepare your luggage, we will go. I don't care where you grew up, you're my daughter and I love you.

\- Thanks Dad!

Annie was deeply touched, to have such a loving father who supported her in her decision.

\- Just a moment! You can't do this.

\- Of course I can Jane. I will live in the summer house near Pony's Home, Annie will be with me and she can stay there for as long as she wants.

Soon they were ready to leave. Rosy would go with them too, she loved Annie very much and enjoyed being with her. She had also become fond of Candy, and would be glad to see her again.

\- Bye, Jane.

\- Honey, please reconsider.

\- No, I'm determined. You're not the same one I fell in love with. Casey would have wanted you to love Annie the way you loved her.

\- Goodbye Mrs. Britter.

Jane Britter was utterly alone and disconsolate as father and daughter drove away in the car to Pony's Home.

Meanwhile at Lakewood, Candy reflected on her feelings.

 _Albert, or Anthony ... Who do I really love?_

 _At first I was captivated by "The Prince of the Hill", who turned out to be Albert. He saved me from drowning, supported me a lot and then adopted me._

 _With Anthony I have lived such happy moments ... With him I feel at home. In spite of the severity of the great-aunt, and the evil of Eliza and Neil. If he is with me, I feel as happy as when I was on my dear hill. With my friends, my two loving mothers ... He gave me sincere love since I met him, he has defended and protected me._

 _I confused him with the prince because they were identical, even spoke the same. But now I understand that they also have differences. However, both have a big heart full of courage, kindness, tenderness ... I certainly fell in love, not long ago I said it clearly..._

 _Thanks Nadja, now I know what to do._

For their part, uncle and nephew were also very thoughtful about Candy. Anthony did not doubt his love for her. But what would she feel for his uncle? After all, his suspicion had been correct about the prince she saw being smaller. However, he would wait patiently for her to be willing to speak clearly about what she felt. He loved and respected her. Although there were times he felt jealous, He was very mature. And he knew that all he wanted was Candy's happiness.

Albert was in the forest with the animals. He still had the brooch Candy found on the hill. It was becoming clearer when he saw her for the first time. He played his bagpipes with the intention of comforting her, that funny comment: " _It sounds like a lot of snails crawling"_

How they both laughed out loud...

He knew he should give her time; he knew what to say. And he hoped she would know too. At the right time, everything would clear up.

Annie and her father along with Rosy, would go to Pony's Home. But the girl made a special request, which her father couldn't deny. She asked that they went first to Lakewood, what she wanted most was to see Candy to make peace with her. When they arrived at the mansion, they were greeted by great-aunt. She had already heard about the family, because Sarah Leagan had told her about a visit a few months ago. Omitting the incident with the mare Cleopatra, since Jane Britter had asked to leave it in the forgetfulness.

Gathered in the matriarch's office, father and daughter told everything that had happened, and what they had decided.

\- You also grew up with Candy!

\- Yes ma'am, she's my best friend and a sister to me.

\- Sir, are you sure of what you say?

\- Completely, I'll divorce as soon as possible, and Annie will stay with me. We will be fine, because I have independent resources. My daughter and I, we want to see Candy right now, Mrs. Elroy.

She was really surprised; she did not imagine that a man decided to raise her daughter alone. Divorces were not seen well, like many other things back then. But on hearing him speak firmly and securely, she knew that she should respect the choice.

\- Okay, sir, let's go to the living room and I'll call her.

\- Excuse me, Mrs. Elroy...

\- Yes, Miss Annie?

\- I'd rather talk to Candy in the garden. Could be?

\- Okay, but first I'd like to introduce you to my grandchildren.

The three boys were called into the living room, where they kindly introduced themselves to Annie and her father. The young woman was enchanted with the elegant brown-haired boy with honey eyes, could not avoid blushing when he kissed her hand. She told them about her upbringing with Candy at home, and how much she missed her. Then she went to the rose garden to wait for her.

Anthony and his cousins climbed the stairs together and knocked on the door to Candy's room.

\- Come in.

\- Hi Candy.

\- Hello boys! Is something wrong?

\- No kitty.

\- We just came to tell you that you have a visitor.

\- Visitor?

\- Yes, someone wants to see you and waits for you in the rose garden.

\- Who will it be?

Candy came out with Clint, and when she reached the rose garden, she gasped when she heard who was calling.

\- Candy, Candy!

\- It's ... Annie!

The two girls ran to their encounter, and embraced tenderly. As Clint shrieked happily and wandered around his former mistress. She lifted him and hugged him affectionately, to which he corresponded licking her face.

Annie...

\- Candy ... I missed you so much! Hello Clint! How are you?

\- What are you doing here Annie?

\- Candy, I came to see you, I wanted to apologize to you. I behaved terrible when I didn't defend you from the Leagans, and I can't stand hiding the truth about Pony's Home anymore. I have realized that a mansion full of luxuries is not true happiness. And I have decided that I will no longer be the daughter of Mrs. Britter.

\- What? But Annie...!

\- Listen Candy, for 6 years she cruelly wanted to force me to forget my past, and my happiest memories. My best friend ... My sister Candy. Now I realize that Miss Pony and Sister Mary are my true mothers, our mothers who filled us with love and great teachings, loving us as we are to each of the children in the home. Dad supports me, and he really loves me as a daughter. I have decided to return home for a while, and I have his support. He and Rosy will be in the house where we met them. It won't be easy, but he decided to get divorced. And I want you to come with me.

Annie...

\- I want us to be together again Candy, I want to go home with you and run up the hill. Daddy has talked to Mrs. Elroy to give you permission.

\- Seriously?!

\- Yes, Candy.

\- Annie, what a joy!

\- Oh, Candy. Forgive me, please, for ignoring you.

\- Don't worry.

\- Thank you Candy, I love you very much.

\- And I love you too, my friend Annie.

Candy quickly packed some luggage to go with Annie to Pony's Home. But before leaving, great-aunt asked to speak to her alone.

\- Candy...

\- Yes aunt?

\- I want to apologize.

\- Huh?

\- Not long ago, I made you suffer great pain. I didn't listen to you or my grandchildren when they claimed that you were innocent. I demanded you not to see Tom who was like your brother ... I'm sorry.

\- Great-aunt…

\- Child, William made me realize that it is not right to judge without knowing, and to remove someone from loved ones. And now, Mr. Britter rectifies me. In spite of my severity, I deeply love my grandchildren, and my lovely new granddaughter.

\- Aunt!

The little girl was very touched and went to hug her.

\- Have fun, I want you to know that William has told me about your plan for Anthony's birthday. You can celebrate it from the morning until five in the afternoon. Then in the evening, we will celebrate here.

\- Thank you, great-aunt! See you soon.

\- See you later, Candy.

Certainly, it is not easy to explain, but Candy has caused a great change of heart in the lady. While she would still be severe, there was more sweetness in her gaze now. Candy was very grateful to Mr. Britter and great-aunt, as well as to Albert. She was very happy to be reunited with Annie, and to regain the bond of soul sisters. In a little while, they reached their beloved home. Where they were warmly received by the children and their two mothers.

\- Candy, Annie!

\- Miss Pony, Sister Mary!

\- Girls...

Gentle ladies and girls shed tears of joy as they embraced. Annie and her father explained everything, and the two teachers assured that the doors of the home would always be open for her, Candy, and any child who needed them. The good man thanked them, said goodbye, and made his way to the summer house. Candy and Annie with Clint by their side, spent the whole afternoon telling anecdotes of their experiences outside the home to the children, gathered together with Father Tree. Among them was a 7-year-old boy who looked at Candy analytically. Many especially enjoyed hearing about the Dandelion Troupe, and wondered what their show would be like. Candy also talked to her mothers about her plan to celebrate the sky-eyed blond. They both agreed cheerfully, it was certainly a lovely idea. From the way she talked about him, they could see how much she appreciated him. That night, the blonde wondered how her friends would be in Lakewood, and how it would have gone to the Dandelion Troupe during the day. She hoped that, like her, they would sleep peacefully with a smile on their faces. In the same way, they also thought about her. But with more intensity, Anthony.

\- Good night, Candy. He wished her staring at the starry sky in the window of his room.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Who's the boss of Pony's Home?**

Candy and Annie, they enjoyed being together again. Being the biggest, they were in charge of helping to take care of the little ones. However, a certain boy with light brown hair and blue eyes kept watching Candy. And he did not speak to her.

\- I don't know why you love Candy so much. What do you like about her?

\- You came here recently! You know nothing about her Jimmy. - John spoke in her defense. -

\- Oh yeah? Well, I am the boss here, she'll have to prove to me she deserves the leadership.

Candy was washing dishes along with Sister Mary. Suddenly it occurred to her to ask.

\- Sister Mary, who is the new child?

\- It's Jimmy, Candy. He came recently because he lost his mother, his only relative.

\- He lost his mom? _That's why that sad look._

\- He is very courageous and he is also the boss of the children. I suppose he hides his pain as much as possible.

\- As much as possible…

Night came, Annie organized the kitchen, while Candy checked that the children were comfortable on their beds.

\- You still look ugly when you sleep. Oh, Milly! And your pillow? Candy set t gently for the child. -

\- John, did you wet the bed? Good, you didn't! You have learned!

\- The only one who wets the bed is Clint.

Said the sleeping child. Clint grimaced at hearing it.

\- Jimmy is gone...

The bed was empty, over it was Jimmy's pajama. Candy went looking for him. Suddenly she heard a cry.

\- Mom, Mom...

\- Jimmy...

The little boy was relieving the pain he kept for himself every day, leaning on Father Tree's trunk.

 _He always does the rude, but his heart is hurt. It is better to leave him alone._

 _Jimmy ... I understand what it's like to be alone. - Candy said in her mind. -_

The next morning Candy woke up, after getting dressed she heard screams outside. Jimmy had tied a rope around Clint's neck, yanking it, shouting, "Come on, come on!"

\- Clint! Jimmy, what are you doing!?

\- I want him to follow me too, but he doesn't want to!

Candy left quickly to stop him. Annie heard the screams too, and went out with her.

\- Come on Jimmy, stop!

The boy released the rope, Annie untied Clint who recovered his breath.

\- Poor Clint! Annie carried him and caressed him to comfort him.

\- What a brute you are, how cruel.

\- Don't you dare, I'm the boss here!

\- Hmm, you're the boss, although you just arrived. Aren't you?

\- You're the one who just arrived!

\- No, I used to live here for a long time, and I was away very little.

\- We'll see who the boss is.

\- Of course I'm the boss here.

\- Not for me!

\- What shall we do then?

\- Run to the tree, the one who arrives first is the boss.

\- Very good. Annie, please count to three.

\- One, Two, Three!

The two began to run. Candy remembered when she was a little girl, how she loved to run and play on that hill. Jimmy was fast, but Candy got ahead of him, and she arrived first.

\- I beat you. Well Jimmy, now I'm the boss, right?

\- That's not enough ... I'm not very good today, I'll beat you by climbing the tree.

\- Come on.

\- Come on, Candy! - They all encouraged her. -

 _I was always scolded by climbing the trees. On that branch, Annie looked at me frightened._

 **Flashback**

\- Candy is dangerous, they will scold you!

\- Don't be scared Annie!

\- Candy!

\- Candy, again!? Get down!

\- They caught me!

\- Candy, how many times have I told you? I'll give you 10 slaps, get down soon.

\- I'm sorry…

\- You're so naughty.

 **End of flashback**

\- What are you doing Candy? He will win if you get distracted!

\- Oh no!

\- I'm sure I win, a little more.

\- Jimmy, I'm here!

\- You are here already!?

They kept going up, going very evenly. But Candy came first to the top that still had dry leaves.

\- I won!

Jimmy came after her seconds later.

\- Give me your hand.

\- I don't want your help!

\- Don't show off, Jimmy, this is Father Tree.

\- Father?

\- Yes, he listens to everything you tell him. Did you know Jimmy?

\- I don't believe you.

\- You were talking to him. Candy's eye winked. –

\- Candy, did you see me?

\- That's right. Jimmy, I understand your sadness. There is someone I know who went through the same thing as you. But he taught me that the people we love live forever in our memory and heart. Your mom will always be with you, and now, you have many new siblings here.

\- Candy, thank you! - The boy was shocked and gave her a hug, which she corresponded. -

\- Ah, the wind clears my thoughts.

Candy saw from the tree that her mothers were returning, they had gone shopping early.

\- Miss Pony, Sister Mary!

\- Candy!

\- Jimmy, it's dangerous!

\- Get down fast! Candy, what are you doing up there?!

\- Candy, when will you stop doing those things?

\- As always, I think, they will scold me a lot.

\- Don't worry, Sister Mary and Miss Pony are very good people.

Jimmy said, then his tongue came out. -

\- You talk just like I did.

They both came down from the tree, and Jimmy held out his hand.

\- Jimmy...

\- Boss.

They shook hands smiling and all the children cheered.

Early in the afternoon, the mail carrier arrived with correspondence.

\- Hello, Mr. March!

\- Hello Candy! What a joy to see you.

\- Mr. March!

\- Annie, you came back too!

\- Yes, I came back to my home.

\- I'm glad to see you girls together again.

Candy, I'm bringing you a letter today.

\- For me?

\- Yeah, take it.

\- Thank you.

\- You're welcome, bye girls.

\- Bye.

Candy saw the letter came from Chicago.

\- It's from Nadja!

\- Nadja? The dancer of the company you told us about?

\- Yeah.

\- I'd like to meet them.

\- Sure Annie, I'll introduce them to you one day.

\- Can I see the letter with you?

\- Sure.

The two friends sat at the foot of Father Tree, and Candy read the letter.

 _Dear Candy,_

 _How are you? We went to introduce ourselves in Chicago. Everyone asks about you and Anthony. We would love to see you soon. Rita was very fond of you, she's glad to have a friend her own age. You know? I would also like to know the Pony Home. I imagine it must be very beautiful. I have spoken with Leader so that soon we will do something special there, if you tell us how to get there. I await your prompt reply. Say hello to Anthony. Your friend, Nadja._

After lunch, another visitor arrived home. The one who was an older brother to both friends.

\- Tom!

\- Candy, Annie!

The three of them gathered in a warm embrace. Then came the two kind ladies who raised them. They hugged the young man lovingly.

\- How are you, Tom?

\- You've grown a lot, and you're very strong!

\- Miss Pony, Sister Mary. I am very happy to see you. I came to bring this jar of milk to you.

\- Thank you Tom.

\- The children welcomed Tom, also Clint, and Jimmy introduced himself.

\- Annie, how come you're here? Weren't you adopted by the Britters?

\- Well, Tom- Annie told her story to the boy, and was very surprised. He was glad that his sister had been brave and happy with those who really loved her. Miss Pony and Sister Mary prepared chocolate chip cookies, and warm milk for snack time. They all enjoyed it with delight, especially Candy, who loved sweets. Especially if they had chocolate.

\- Miss Pony.

\- Yes Dear?

\- Could you please re-prepare these cookies on September 30th?

\- Of course, Candy.

\- Thank you.

Meanwhile in Lakewood...

\- Great-aunt! How can you accept that?

\- It was authorized by Mr. William, and his decisions are definitive. I must obey him.

\- It can't be true! He has gone mad since he adopted that rag!

\- Take care of your tongue Eliza!

\- It's true, that girl is just an orphan, and it turns out Annie is one too!

\- Silence Neil! I do not allow you such rudeness. Now go, if you do not want a punishment.

The two siblings came out really annoyed, especially Eliza.

\- I can't stand it Neil!

I don't want him to pass his birthday like this, it's not right!

\- Don't worry little sister, I can think of something to avoid it.

\- What are you planning?

\- Wait and see.

What the two evil ones didn't know was that Anthony had heard them. He quickly sought out his cousins to catch up with them.

\- Are you sure about what you say Anthony?

\- Completely Stear, I'm sure Neil will somehow try to hurt her. I won't allow it.

\- Me neither. Archie said. –

\- Nor me, we are her three paladins, we will always take care of her.

The three boys closed the promise by clasping their hands together.

At Pony's Home, Tom said goodbye to everyone before sunset. And he asked Candy to say hello to Anthony. Early that night, Candy wrote the letter to Nadja. She prayed before going to bed, asking for protection for all her friends and gave thanks for so many blessings she had received. She also asked for those who felt sad or lonely. And, in spite of so many evil makings, she asked that the Leagans were ok. She was certainly pure of heart. Her two mothers had taught her not to hold grudge. Having enjoyed two more days at Pony's Home, Candy returned to Lakewood.

In Chicago, Nadja received the letter from her new friend.

 _Dear Nadja Thank you very much for your letter, I was very happy to receive it. I am very well thanking God. Anthony is fine too. How are you? I hope you always excel in your presentations. I would also like to see you again, and I love the idea of visiting Pony's Home. I came to visit for a few days with Annie, my best friend, who is like my sister. Although we have known each other recently, I also have a lot of affection for you. I feel very happy to be your friend. Pony's Home is located in the mountainous region south of Lake Michigan, slightly away from Lakewood. Say hello to everyone in the company, I send you a hug. Your friend,_

 _Candy._

\- Candy has answered! - Rita said contentedly. - Yeah, I'm glad she's okay.

\- Nadja said smiling. –

\- Me too. – Kennosuke added. –

\- It's time to get ready for the show guys.

– Leader said. –

\- Yes.

\- Ladies and gentlemen, we're the Dandelion Troupe! It's time to delight you with our dream show!

It began to sound the joyful theme they always sang to greet the audience.

 _"Hello! Hello!" Konnichiwa, Igilisu no minasan!  
"Bonjour!" Konnichiwa, France no minasan!_

 _"Buenas tardes"_

 _Konnichiwa, Spain no minasan!  
"Bonjoruno! Bonjoruno!" Konnichiwa, Italia no minasan!  
lala lanlanlan lala lanlanlan lala odorimashou  
lala lanlanlan lala lanlanlan lala utaimashou  
Ojouchan, Obocchan Ladies & Gentlemen_

 _irasshai yume no sekai e!  
_ _"How do you do? How do you do?"_ _Hajimemashite, Kanada no minasan!  
"Anshante! Anshante!" Hajimemashite, Suisu no minasan!  
"Muintopurase-ru!" Hajimemashite, Burajilu no minasan!  
"Sulamappulukunaran!" Hajimemashite Perushia no minasan!_

 _lala lanlanlan lala lanlanlan lala odorimashou  
lala lanlanlan lala lanlanlan lala utaimashou  
Ojouchan, Obocchan, musshu, madomoazelu  
te o tsunagou sekaijuu minna tomodachi !_

 _"Thank you-! Thank you!" Arigatou, O-sutoralia no minasan!  
_ _"Takku! Takku!" Arigatou, Denma-ku no minasan!  
_ _"Danke she-n! Danke she-n!" Arigatou O-sutoria no minasan!  
"Dankuyupelu! Dankuyupelu!" Arigatou, Holanda no minasan!_

 _lala lanlanlan lala lanlanlan lala odorimashou  
lala lanlanlan lala lanlanlan lala utaimashou  
Ojouchan, Obocchan, señorita, señor  
tisú no hi ka tisú no hi ka mata aimashou !_

 _"I love you! I love you!"_ _Ai shitemasu, America no minasan!  
"Bahebbakku! Bahebakku!" Ai shitemasu, Egipto no minasan!  
"Ihhilibedikku!" Ai shitemasu, Doitsu no minasan!  
"Wo-aini-! Wo-aini-!" Ai shitemasu, Chuugoku no minasan!_

 _lala lanlanlan lala lanlanlan lala odorimashou  
lala lanlanlan lala lanlanlan lala utaimashou  
Ojouchan, Obocchan Ladies & Gentlemen_

 _irasshai yume no sekai e!_

 _"How are you?" gokigen ikagadesu?_ _Ailulando no minasan!  
"Namasute?" gokigen ikagadesu? Indo no minasan!  
"Karudira?" gokigen ikagadesu? Roshia no minasan!  
"Komovai?" gokigen ikagadesu? Bulajilu no minasan  
lala lanlanlan lala lanlanlan lala odorimashou  
lala lanlanlan lala lanlanlan lala utaimashou  
Ojouchan, Obocchan, musshu, madomoazelu  
te o tsunagou sekaijuu minna tomodachi !_

The show was a success; the applause was intense. Especially when Nadja introduced her dance. It was a new routine called "The Autumn Fairy" Her outfit had beautiful color tones of the season. And her movements were elegant and precise. She always put heart and soul in dancing, and what she liked best, was the joy she gave to the spectators.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **A reunion, and a perverse plan**

In Chicago

After that successful function, Nadja wanted to take a walk around the city. Rita asked if she could accompany her, which she gladly accepted. They saw nice clothes in the shops, they entered a bookstore, and then they went into a pastry shop for a snack. They ordered cookies and hot chocolate. Then, well-known voices were heard.

\- Nadja, Rita!

Leonardo, Julietta, what a joy!

\- We have not seen each other for a long time.

\- Wow! My dear Rosebud, you have become a beautiful Briar Rose

\- Leonardo! Exclaimed the blonde, blushing with that new nickname. -

They all laughed heartily. At that moment a 5- year-old girl arrived to hug Nadja.

\- Nadja!

\- Nina! You've grown a lot, and you're getting prettier!

\- Rita!

\- Hello Nina! The little girl hugged her affectionately. -

Nina was the sweet daughter of Leonardo and Julietta, who were a happy marriage for 7 years. Nadja, along with the company and her family, had attended the wedding. And of course, 2 years later, they met little Nina. She was identical to her mother physically except for her hair. It was a reddish brown like her father's. She was a sweet, tender, and energetic little girl.

I did not expect to find you here. How have you been?

\- Wonderful.

\- And you? How do you go in your shows?

\- Excellent, we recently presented in Lakewood. And we met new friends, somehow it was surprising for me.

\- In what sense, Nadja?

\- Well, my new friend is quite similar to me.

\- Then she must be as lovely as you, dear Briar Rose.

\- Hahaha, Leonardo that's enough!

At that moment, after laughing, she felt a stab in her chest.

\- Ah!

\- Nadja! Are you alright?

\- What's wrong?

\- I presented something ... it scares me.

\- We should go back to the car so you can rest.

\- Yes, Rita, friends, excuse us, we're leaving.

\- No Nadja, do not go alone, we'll take you there.

\- Thank you.

Soon they reached the car, grandma approached the blonde.

\- What's happening Nadja?

\- I ... I feel something, it scares me grandma. I felt a stab in my chest.

\- Hmmm ... Apparently it's a hunch, I think the goddess of fate sends you a warning signal.

\- But ... About who?

\- It can be about your family, or some very important friend for you.

\- Friend ... Candy!

\- Candy?

\- Yes grandma, I know we met few days ago, but I feel I should see her again. She may have problems. Besides, with her I feel sincere friendship, just like with you.

\- In that case, tomorrow we will return to Lakewood. - Leader firmly said, who had listened to them.

\- Thank You Leader!

Meanwhile in Lakewood ...

\- This is enough.

\- That orphan will regret having taken Anthony from me.

It turns out, the wicked siblings had made a deep hole, down the road where they knew Candy really liked to walk. Not only that, but they had thrown a snake into the trap.

\- Here she comes.

The two hid quickly, for the blonde was already approaching with Clint. Just when she got to the point, she slipped.

\- Aaaah!

Clint began to scream in distress, the girl managed to hold on, but it was slippery. And she had scraped her legs and arms. She struggled to get back up, but it was difficult. And she felt more fear as she saw the serpent approaching. She was terrified of snakes!

Candy! Just then, Anthony came. -

\- Anthony, help me!

\- Come on Candy, give me your hand!

Candy stretched out her arm as much as she could, and the boy managed to reach her. But just as they had put their hands together, Candy gave a sharp cry of pain.

\- CANDY!

The freckled was bitten in the leg by the snake. Once out of the hole, Clint growled angrily and killed the reptile with bites. Meanwhile, Anthony sucked in the wound, and bandaged it with his handkerchief.

\- Relax, Candy. You'll be fine.

\- Anthony ... It hurts.

\- Shhhh, don't talk. We are going to cure you.

Eliza from her hiding place was red with rage, and Neil said in her mind, Yikes!

They did not have a chance to say anything, for Stear and Archie came in behind them.

\- YOU ARE MAD!

\- How could you do that?

\- What are you talking about? We haven't done anything!

\- Liars! You wanted to hurt Candy.

The Cornwell brothers tied the two scoundrels to a tree and gathered the tools, to show proofs to great-aunt.

Anthony took Candy in his arms to the house, and asked to be rushed to the hospital. He noticed that she had a fever, and she was breathing heavily. Great-aunt was horrified to see her like this, gave Anthony permission to accompany her. He only told her that he had been bitten by a snake. Stear and Archie, guided her to the place where the culprits were.

\- Eliza and Neil Leagan! How dare you do something like that? This was too much!

\- She does not belong here, she's just a filthy orphan!

\- Enough Elizabeth! Mr. Williams will take care of you as soon as he finds out. Until then, I will talk to your parents about confinement at home.

\- Great-aunt!

\- Silence Neil! It is already decided. Stear and Archie, go to the hospital and keep me informed, please. I take care of them two.

\- Yes, aunt.

When they reached the hospital, they found Anthony in the waiting room with his hands on his forehead.

\- Cousin, you were right. I can't believe those two are so bad.

\- How is she?

\- They're taking care of her, she had a lot of fever when we arrived. I will never forgive myself if something happens to her.

\- Keep calm Anthony, she is very strong and will be well. Let's go to the chapel for a while, we'll pray for her.

So they did, they prayed to God with all their heart that Candy were safe. Anthony also silently asked for help from his mother.

 _\- Mom, protect her with the Lord, please._

After an hour, the doctor came out.

\- Candy White Andley's family?

\- Us.

\- How is she going?

\- Fortunately, she's better.

\- Thank you ... What a relief.

\- No. Thanks to you, there was not much venom in the blood because you rescued her. You saved her. Honestly, I think you'd be a good doctor.

\- Thank You Doctor. Could we see her?

\- Sure, but one by one. She shouldn't strive, she needs rest.

Yes.

The first to enter was Stear.

\- Hi Candy.

\- Stear ...

\- Glad you're okay. How do you feel?

\- Quite tired, but it will pass.

\- Sure Candy, now Archie will come to see you. Stear kissed her hand gently, gave her a hug, and left the room. -

\- Candy ...

\- Hi, Archie.

\- Kitty, what a fright. Are you ok?

"Yes, Archie, tired, but fine.

\- Always brave, very good Candy. Great-aunt is worried about you, we'll let her know that you're better.

\- Thank you Archie.

\- Rest Kitty.

Finally, Anthony came in.

\- Candy ...

Anthony.

The blonde no longer resisted, letting out the tears she had contained, and hugged Anthony sitting on the bed.

\- I was very scared ... Anthony ... Thank you for saving me.

The young man laid her on his chest, and stroked her hair. He let out a couple of tears, for he too was afraid it would have been worse.

\- Shhhh. It's over Candy, you're safe now. They will pay for what they have done.

\- They? You mean Eliza and Neil?

\- Yes, they planned to set that trap. When you were away, I casually heard them speaking badly of you. And I supposed they wanted to hurt you. I followed you closely today to take care of you, and Stear and Archie were in charge of catching Eliza and Neil.

\- But why? What did I do to make them hate me so much?

\- They are blind; they don't know how to appreciate someone so special. Don't suffer any more, they will receive what they deserve.

\- You saved my life.

\- Your three paladins will always take care of you, remember we promised. - The boy said with a wink. -

\- Thank you, Anthony.

The blond kissed her sweetly on the forehead, and laid her down.

\- The fever has subsided, sleep a while Candy.

Just when he was about to leave, the girl called him.

\- Wait, Anthony!

\- What's up Candy? Does something hurt you?

\- It's not that ... It's just, I don't want you to go.

\- Candy ...

\- Please stay with me.

\- Ok little one. Actually, I want to stay with you too. I'll be right back.

The blue-eyed young man asked his cousins to come back and report to his great-aunt, and that they would tell her he would stay and look after her. So they did, the lady was greatly relieved. And she trusted that she was in good hands. She had already spoken to Sarah Leagan and her husband, Mother first tried to support them: - They are only children, they wouldn't have done it with bad intention. But Mr. Leagan was outraged. And he was even more when they were shown the evidence. So their children were punished, and the father assured that they would obey the decision of the Andley patriarch.

Late in the afternoon at the hospital, the doctor entered Candy's room.

\- Well, little one, you can go now. For a few days do not agitate, drink plenty of water, and put compresses for a while in your leg. You've been very brave.

\- Thank you very much doctor.

\- Thanks for everything, she'll be well taken care of.

\- I do not doubt it.

They were both greeted warmly upon arrival, and great-aunt prepared a cake especially for Candy again. When night came, Candy slept soundly, relieved that God had protected her. And infinitely grateful to her noble knights.

The next day, George Johnson arrived with a letter from Mr. Williams to the Leagan.

Dear Sir and Madam Leagan,

I must say that I am extremely exasperated by such aggression committed by your children Elizabeth and Neil Leagan, to my adoptive daughter Miss Candice White Andley. There is no valid excuse for such behavior. As their children are still underage, I have decided to give them the opportunity to come to reason and correct themselves. Therefore, Eliza will be sent to a boarding school for ladies in Scotland, hoping she will learn to be a true lady. While Neil will enter the military academy, in order to understand the meaning of discipline and respect. Beforehand, I warn you, if they do not correct their behavior, I shall have no choice but to permanently separate the Leagan from the family circle.

Sincerely,

William A. Andley.

In spite of Sarah Leagan's annoyance with that decision, she could not object. In addition to being socially superior orders, she could not oppose her husband's decree either.

The head of the family had likewise sent an urgent telegram to Pony's Home. Upon learning, Annie went quickly to tell Tom, and they went immediately to Lakewood.

\- Good afternoon, may I help you? - Dorothy received them at the door. -

\- Good afternoon, we'd like to see Candy, please.

\- We knew what happened to her and we are worried.

\- She is well, thank God, come in.

\- Thank you.

The young ones cordially greeted Mrs. Elroy, Anthony, Stear, and Archie. They went up to Candy's room, and Tom knocked on the door. Candy was sitting on the bed with Clint on her legs, the little animal was relieved to see her mistress recovered.

\- Come in.

\- Candy!

\- Annie, Tom!

The two hugged Candy with damp eyes, and she was touched.

\- We found out what they did to you, what a fright we got.

\- Calm down Annie, it's over.

\- Those two are a couple cockroaches! If they ever bother you again, I'll leave them toothless.

\- Tom!

\- I'm serious, Candy, you're my sister, and I will not tolerate you being harmed." Nor you Annie.

\- Thank you Tom.

\- How do you feel?

\- Much better, and more now that you came to see me, thank you very much.

Just then, another visitor arrived, and introduced herself to the matriarch. She had briefly introduced herself to the Cornwell brothers.

\- Good afternoon, madam, I hope I do not bother you.

\- No problem, but please tell me. Who are you?

\- I'm Nadja Preminger Harcourt, I'm a friend of Candy, and I came to visit her.

\- Preminger? Are you the daughter of the prestigious family from Vienna?

\- That's right, ma'am.

\- My God! I had read news of your story, never imagined meeting you. And how do you know Candy?

\- Well, not just her. I also met Anthony, I met them recently in the village. They saw the show of the Dandelion Troupe.

\- So you're still a dance?

\- I am.

The old woman now saw someone else, who, like her nephew, followed her own path without the aristocracy. And in a way, she also reminded her of Candy.

Well, Candy is in her room with a couple of visits, I'll call her.

Seeing who was waiting for her in the living room, Candy went to hug her.

\- Nadja!

\- Candy! What a joy to see you, are you okay?

\- Yes, I am fine.

\- And that bandage? What happened to you?

\- Candy called Annie and Tom to introduce themselves, and told the three of them what had happened.

\- How horrible! Then it was true.

\- What, Nadja?

\- I had a hunch, and now I do not doubt it was about you. I felt something wrong, and I wanted to see you Candy.

\- Thanks Nadja. Fortunately, I'm fine.

\- Not only that, but the pair of hateful ones will not be around for a while.

\- Tom!

\- Hahaha!

Nadja gave Candy more details about her family, and what had happened when she was 13 years old. Candy was surprised, she never imagined that Nadja was from a wealthy family. She certainly admired that she was going her own way, doing what she liked best. She proposed to herself that she would find it too.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Confrontations**

After the visit, Candy's three friends came out together from the mansion. They reached Eliza and Neil, walking around the room at home snorting and stamping. They had begun to pack reluctantly, for they would leave to Scotland the next morning.

It was time to tell them their truths, so Tom threw a stone at the window to get their attention.

\- What are you doing here?

\- We came in defense of Candy.

\- With what right did you do something like that?

\- She's a thief!

\- Liar!

\- Of course she is, she stole Anthony from me!

\- Anthony is not an object for you to say that! And you are an envious.

\- What do you say?!

\- Tom's right, our sister is brave, strong, kind, and much happier than you two. And that's what gives you so much envy.

\- Shut up orphaned!

\- Call me what you want, I don't care! I am also happier than you, and I'm proud to have grown up in Pony's Home.

\- Is there a problem with being an orphan?

Nadja spoke this time. –

\- They go wild, and they know nothing of education.

\- What a shame that so well-known family of America has such rude and ignorant children.

\- Who do you think you are to say that!?

\- We know you're a simple walking dancer, you have no right to talk to us like that.

\- Right, I'm a dancer, and with great honor. But I still do not introduce myself. I'm Nadja Preminger Harcourt.

\- PREMINGER?!

\- That's right, from the Preminger family in Vienna. - Nadja did not give importance to the influence of her last name, only mentioned them to be respected. –

\- And for all you know pair of rude, for the first 12 years of my life, I lived happily at the Applefield orphanage. I was blessed to find my mother. However, I never cared that my family was rich or poor, I just wanted it to be loving. Riches do not give happiness, love and true friendship do. If you are not able to love, you will be miserable all your life!

\- I warn you, if you bother my sister again, you will be in hot water!

Finally, they retired, leaving those two scoundrels angry. Annie and Tom, returned to the orphanage to inform everyone that Candy was fine. At that moment Mr. Britter was there to visit. Everyone was very relieved by the news.

Meanwhile, Nadja told everything to the rest of the group. Then she set out to write a couple of letters. At the same time, she looked lovingly at those treasures so precious to her. The kaleidoscope, the diary and the ball gown of her mother, and the musical box with that melody so special for both. Well, with that music they had both lived their first dance, a beautiful waltz that will never be erased from their heart.

At dusk, Mr. Leagan showed up at the mansion. He politely asked to talk to Candy.

\- Good afternoon, Mr. Leagan.

\- Hi Candy, are you feeling better?

\- Yes sir, thank you.

\- Candy ... I don't know how to tell you how much I regret what my children did to you, I did not realize how terrible they are for being almost all the time traveling. I want you to know, that in the short time I met you, I had great affection. And I still have it.

\- Mr. Leagan...

\- I promise you Candy, I'll be watching them while they're in Scotland. I will not tolerate they hurt you again.

\- Thank you, Mr. Leagan, she said. Even though it hurt me very much what they did, I want you to know that I do not intend to resent them. Miss Pony and Sister Mary taught me that God said, "If you forgive others, your Heavenly Father will forgive you." Maybe they need a little help.

Candy took Miss Pony's cross in her hands, and approached the man.

\- Put your hands together and close your eyes, please.

He did so, and then Candy sweetly said a prayer.

\- Dear Heavenly Father, today we ask you to enlighten Neil and Eliza Leagan. Please allow them to realize their errors, and we pray in the name of Jesus that they let kindness enter their hearts.

Amen.

\- Amen. Thanks Candy, you're a very good girl.

\- Thanks to you for coming to see me, Mr. Leagan, you have been very kind to me too.

\- Take care Candy, I have to go.

\- See you later, sir.

The next morning, the Leagan siblings boarded the ship that would take them to Scotland, only their parents bid them goodbye. Sarah Leagan wept bitterly, but her husband only looked at his children coldly, still feeling guilty for not looking at their appalling behavior before.

Three more days passed, Candy finished her rest. Always looked after by Dorothy, and visited by Anthony, Stear, and Archie.

Mr. Britter successfully divorced. Now his ex-wife was Jane Mayer again, and it did not help when she tried to manipulate it. He stood firm in his choice, and would live happily with Annie.

That afternoon, Candy noticed that wind of the south was blowing. So, she quickly searched for a bottle, and wrote a short, and important message.

 _Albert, I need to see you. There is something I must tell you as soon as possible._

 _Candy._

After sending it down the river, the girl returned to her room to end a special surprise for a certain person.

The next day, Candy was walking with Clint around the mansion. When suddenly, someone behind some trees called her.

\- Psst, Candy.

\- Albert, you came!

\- Shhh, not so loud please.

\- I'm sorry…

\- Hahaha, don't worry little one, come with me.

Albert was accompanied by Poupée, the little skunk, who cheerfully approached Candy to greet her. They moved away a little so they could talk without being seen.

\- Thank you for coming Albert.

\- Candy...

The tall blond circled Candy in a warm embrace, and she could see that he was crying softly.

\- Albert!

\- What a relief you're safe, Candy. I knew Anthony saved you, I'll never stop thanking him.

\- It's passed Albert, sorry for worrying you so much. And also, I wanted to tell you I'm sorry I ran away the last time.

\- Candy, you don't have to apologize. I certainly needed to talk to you, too.

\- Really?

\- Yes, small one.

Albert opened his right hand, and with the other took Candy's. And he gave her what she had treasured for six years.

\- The brooch! But Albert, this belongs to you.

\- Now it's yours, you're my protégé and this is the symbol of your new family.

\- Albert...

\- Candy, now I remember well that time I met you on the hill. When I saw your face, I felt as if I saw my sister again. Only I was older, and I felt a great desire to comfort you. When I was little, I was touched when I saw Rosemary sad. I always tried to cheer her up, because I loved her smile. And when I heard you laughing, I remembered those beautiful moments in which she laughed. When I met you, it was as if my sister had come back to life.

\- Albert, this is very nice what you say to me.

\- I remember the other day you had called me "Prince of the Hill"

\- It's the nickname I gave you when we first met, because I didn't know your name and that's what you seemed for me, a prince.

\- I'm sorry I ran away like that, but George was looking for me, I had to go back.

\- No matter Albert, I finally met you. And it is a great joy for me. I must say, I was delighted with the prince. And for 6 years I longed to find him again. But…

\- Then you met my nephew.

\- Yes, when I met Anthony I mistook you, because he was identical. And that day you came to talk to us, I was very confused. But thanks to a friend, now I have my feelings clear. The Prince of the Hill, delighted a 6-year-old girl, who thought that a fairy tale could somehow be real. Then he became my guardian and faithful friend. Now I realize, that he was my guide to find my first genuine love.

\- And you little girl, you are like a new sister for me, since that first meeting. I'm very happy that you know clearly what you feel. I was hoping you'd tell me, thanks Candy.

\- Thank you, Albert, for everything.

The two embraced tenderly, with fraternal smiles on their faces. They finally made it clear that their mutual affection was fraternal. And in a couple of days, someone else would know.

Meanwhile in Europe, certain loved ones of a certain dancer read the letters that she sent.

 _Dear mom and dad_

 _How are you? I hope everything is well at home. Right now, we travel around America, where I've met new friends, and I've met Leonardo, Julietta, and Nina again. I hope to see you soon; I really miss you a lot. We're on our way to New York, I love you._

 _Nadja._

 _My beloved husband_

 _Every day I think of you, and I hope to see you as soon as possible. How is everything at work?_

 _I hope there are no sibling arguing._

 _I know I've already said it, but I'll never stop thanking both of you for rescuing the Applefield orphanage. I cannot stop thinking about how happy the principal should be from Heaven, seeing that the place where she took care of me, and my friends with so much love is now restored and populated with new children. Give my greetings and affection to them and Miss Evans._

 _The troupe is heading to New York; I hope you will confirm our special plan soon. Give my affections also to your brother, take great care, and continue working united. I am deeply happy and grateful for all that you have accomplished together._

 _With all my love,_

 _Nadja._

\- Nadja...

The parents and the beloved blond of the young dancer smiled lovingly. They were always glad to receive letters from her.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **A special meeting, alleviates longing**

The night came to Lakewood; all residents were getting ready to sleep. But Anthony still did not sleep. In two days it would be his birthday. And every year, no matter how hard he tried to avoid it, he found it impossible not to miss his parents. He was sitting on his bed, with that picture of his mother, and another of his two parents with him in the middle, smiling tenderly.

His mother was very delicate in health after he was born. She died shortly before he turned 6. And in a way, he felt guilty and believed responsible for her getting sick.

And his father, he knew he loved him. But he hardly saw him. He sent letters to him, but after a long time he answered them. There is no doubt that recently he wrote about Candy, that girl with whom he had fallen in love since the meeting at the rose gate.

Vincent Brower was the name of that absent father. He was a successful and good-hearted French merchant, and captain. But he did not belong to the upper class, which complicated his love with Rosemary. The two fought with all their strength against the Andley, thanks to that they were able to marry and his beloved son now existed. But after Rosemary's death, the family blamed her husband for the tragedy, and he, with his broken heart, was absorbed by his work and was separated from his son.

\- I miss you so much…

It was the last thing the boy said, before closing his deep blue eyes.

\- Anthony.

There was a warm and sweet female voice.

\- Anthony.

The young man opened his eyes; he was on his favorite hill. Suddenly he felt a delicate perfume.

\- This aroma...

\- Anthony!

He heard that voice calling out clearly. When he looked up, he saw who it was. And inevitably, a lump formed in his throat.

\- Mom?

There was Rosemary at the top of the hill. Beautiful, smiling, bright, and with open arms.

\- Mom!

The boy ran with all his strength towards her. He smiled, and at the same time shed tears. Finally he reached her, mother and son gave that tender embrace so longed by both. The boy rested his head on the warm maternal chest, and perceived the delicious fragrance of roses and vanilla.

\- Mom…

\- My dear son, how you have grown.

\- How is it possible? Am I dreaming?

\- No son, it's true that it happens in your mind, but it doesn't mean that this is a dream.

\- Oh, Mom ... How I miss you, why did you leave? I always manage to find you in the rose garden, but there are times when I feel your death was my fault.

\- Shhh ... Calm down Anthony. Don't ever think that again. You are my most valuable treasure. Even if I'm not on Earth, I always take care of you, because I am your guardian angel. The Lord allowed me to make this visit; it is his gift for you. You have a noble and kind heart, destined to give infinite love and to be very happy.

\- Thank my Lord! - shouted the boy to full lung of happiness. –

At that moment, Rosemary sang a beautiful song to his son, without ceasing to embrace him.

 _I'll be your candle on the water_

 _My love for you will always burn_

 _I know you're lost and drifting_

 _But the clouds are lifting_

 _Don't give up you have somewhere to turn_

 _I'll be your candle on the water_

 _'Till every wave is warm and bright_

 _My soul is there beside you_

 _Let this candle guide you_

 _Soon you'll see a golden stream of light_

 _A cold and friendless tide has found you_

 _Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down_

 _I'll paint a ray of hope around you_

 _Circling in the air_

 _Lighted by a prayer_

 _I'll be your candle on the water_

 _This flame inside of me will grow_

 _Keep holding on you'll make it_

 _Here's my hand so take it_

 _Look for me reaching out to show_

 _As sure as rivers flow_

 _I'll never let you go_

 _I'll never let you go_

 _I'll never let you go._

After hearing his mother sing that sweet song, he lifted his face, showing the smile she loved so much to see.

\- I like it that way, I want you to smile, and follow your path. Even if you do not see me, I will always be with you. Your father will be with you too.

\- Dad?

\- I promise you, son, trust me.

\- Always Mom, thank you.

\- Take good care of Candy, she's quite a darling.

\- You know already?

\- Yes dear, I know.

\- I love you mom. He kissed her cheek. –

\- And I love you, honey. - Now she kissed her son with great sweetness on his forehead. –

At that moment, the first rays of the morning touched Anthony's face, he was full of energy, and he got up happy and ready to take care of the garden.

\- Thanks Mom, for everything.

The boy took care of the rose garden, and then set out to ride for a while before breakfast. The moment he returned, he saw that Candy was outside with Clint.

\- Good morning Candy!

\- Good morning Anthony!

He came up to her with a big smile, and Clint came running to him.

\- Hello, Clint. He crouched to stroke it, and the little animal began to lick his face. –

\- Hahaha, you tickle me!

\- Hahaha! I think he thanks you for what you did for me.

\- Thanks to you, for always accompanying her little fella. Come on Candy, sure breakfast is ready.

The breakfast was pleasant, and the great-aunt smiled. Well, she had a surprise for Anthony. Even though she also felt a little sad to remember her late niece, she was convinced that this gift would make her and her beloved grandson happy.

During the afternoon, Candy and great-aunt had briefed the employees and the Cornwell brothers on the birthday plan. The two brothers went out to the village, to find a gift that they knew well, his cousin loved. Of course, they made sure he did not suspect anything.

Meanwhile, Anthony had invited Candy back to ride. They went together to the young man's favorite hill. And there, he prepared a small picnic for the two of them. They had fresh fruit in chunks, a small bowl of melted chocolate to soak it, sweet bread, and apple juice.

\- This is exquisite Anthony! Thank you very much.

\- You're welcome, Candy. I'm glad you like it. I prepared it myself.

\- Really?

\- Yes, some time ago I asked in the kitchen to teach me some recipes. At first great-aunt was worried, but she is already accepting it.

\- Hahaha, it's delicious. Surely She would totally accept it if She tried this. I also learned to cook a little; I will soon prepare something for you.

\- Thanks Candy, maybe you're right.

At that moment, Candy's face became serious.

\- Anthony.

\- Yes?

\- I want to apologize, for escaping from here the other day, and worry you so much.

\- Easy, I understand why you did it.

\- Really?

\- You felt fear, and confusion. True?

\- Yes... How did you know?

\- Well, I realized that my suspicion was correct. My uncle is your Prince of the Hill. I was going to tell you about him, just when he came here.

\- Yes, Albert is the prince I saw at age of 6, and now, he is my protector.

\- He's a great person, now I understand that you have confused me.

\- Anthony, thanks for understanding.

\- You'll always count on me Candy.

\- There's something I want to tell you tomorrow.

\- Okay, Candy. We must return.

The two rode back. Dusk came, and the sky was beautiful with those colors. Candy rested her head on the blue-eyed's chest. This calmed the fear he had felt of not to be corresponded. There was a hope in his heart, and closing his eyes, he could perceive that sweet scent of roses in the curls of the freckled. He also felt a slight wind on his cheek, a warm wind, despite being autumn.

He realized at that moment that his beloved mother was giving him a kiss.

 _Thanks Mom_. - Said the blond mentally, and drew his charming smile. –

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**_This chapter is a birthday present for Anthony on his special day_** ** _?_**

 ** _Chapter 9_**

 **The best birthday ever**

The day arrived, September 30th. Anthony awoke, and was surprised by his great-aunt, who brought him to bed his favorite breakfast.

\- Good morning Anthony, happy birthday.

\- Good morning, Great Aunt, thank you!

\- Enjoy breakfast son. As soon as you're done, get ready to get out.

\- Get out?

\- For a surprise. The woman smiled. –

The young man ate breakfast with delight, took a bath, and got dressed. It was 8 o'clock in the morning when he came down, and Dorothy greeted him.

\- Good morning young Anthony, happy birthday.

\- Good morning Dorothy, thank you. But please, don't be so formal.

\- Hahaha, all right. Come with me.

At that moment, the braided young woman blindfolded him.

\- Dorothy! What do you do? He asked, amused and confused at the same time. –

\- I follow instructions, trust me.

She led him to the car.

\- Thank you Dorothy. The matriarch's voice was heard. –

\- You're welcome Madame, Excuse me.

\- Great aunt! What's going on?

\- They'll take you to your surprise, we'll see you later.

\- And where are the others?

\- You'll see, dear, see you later.

\- Where are you taking me?

\- All in good time young man. - The driver replied. –

Several minutes later, the car reached its destination.

\- We're here; see you before sunset, and happy birthday.

\- Thank you very much.

Anthony got out of the car, and a female voice spoke to him.

\- Welcome, we waited for you.

The boy felt that someone behind him was taking off his bandage.

\- SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANTHONY!

They all shouted in chorus. There were his cousins, Annie, Tom, the children, and the two kindly ladies who looked after them. Even Clint was there.

\- Welcome to Pony's Home, Anthony!

Candy spoke behind him. She had her cute, comfortable dress in red overalls. –

\- Candy! You planned this?

\- Yeah, it's a gift for you.

\- Thank you so much Candy! The blond approached the others to say hello. –

\- Congratulations cousin. - said the Cornwell brothers, handing him a box with a blue ribbon. –

\- My favorite chocolates! Thank you!

\- Happy birthday friend, this is for you. Tom handed him a cowboy hat. –

\- Thank you Tom.

\- I painted this for you.

Annie handed him a picture of a beautiful autumn landscape. –

\- Thank you Annie.

\- Welcome to our home young Anthony, I'm Sister Maria. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Candy has told us a lot about you.

\- The pleasure is mine Sister Maria; I thank you very much for this welcome.

\- And I'm, Miss Pony.

\- Pleased to meet you.

Then the boy was cheerfully greeted by the children. The girls tenderly hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. The two ladies entered the kitchen together with Annie, while Stear, Archie, and Tom played with the children.

\- Come with me, Anthony.

The two blondes went together up the hill.

\- So this is Pony's Hill.

\- I wanted to keep our promise.

\- Thank you Candy, you really surprised me. Do you remember that I wanted to tell you something when we came here?

\- Yes, tell me?

The blue-eyed young man took her tenderly from her hands, smiling sweetly.

\- Candy, I love you. I love you from the moment I met you at the rose gate. With seeing your eyes that day, I could see a lot of you. And during this time we've spent together, my love for you grows more and more. You are sweet, kind, mischievous, funny, strong and brave. Thanks to you, I stopped feeling lonely and learned great lessons. What I most want is for you to be very happy, because I love to see you smile. Although we are very young, I'm convinced that this love that I have is true.

The girl was deeply moved by that statement. Her eyes filled with warm tears, she hugged the boy tightly.

\- Anthony... I love you too.

\- Candy! At that dreamed phrase, Anthony's smile brightened. –

\- I wanted to tell you, I know what I feel. Albert turned out to be "The Prince of the Hill". He made me feel, as any child could dream, that the character in a story had come out of his book. Now I realize that he was the one who led me to a definitive sweet love; to you Anthony. Remember that time in the rose garden, when you came while I looked at Sweet Candy roses?

\- Yeah, I remember.

 **Flashback**

\- You haven't forgotten the prince. Right? Maybe, you like me because I look like your Prince Candy.

\- Anthony... It's not that, I don't care who the prince is! Because... I love you, Anthony!

 **End of flashback.**

\- Now I'm totally convinced, I really love you Anthony. You comforted me, defended and protected me, gave me a birthday, and you also showed me great virtues that I hope I can learn well. I also want you to be very happy. I always want to be with you.

\- Candy...

\- Dear Anthony...

They both embraced again with great tenderness. Each was sincere with the other, and there was still more to do on that special autumn day.

\- Candy.

\- Yes?

\- You would be my girlfriend?

The young girl smiled intensely, knowing that her gift would be perfect in response.

\- Anthony, I've prepared this for you, it's the second part of my gift.

Candy took a deep breath, and sang a song.

 _Things happen to me, which I don't understand._

 _You are in everything I think._

 _I daydream with your eyes._

 _And if you look at me, I feel weird._

 _Things happen to me, when I see you._

 _I'm different, there's something new._

 _I'm ashamed that you find out._

 _It's so hard to say..._

 _I love you, I never said it._

 _I love you and they never told me._

 _I love you, I say it softly._

 _I love you and no one knows it._

 _I love you my more than friend._

 _I love you and everything makes sense._

 _I love you like the stories._

 _My prince charming, I love you._

 _Things happen to me, which are not explained._

 _I smell like jasmine, I laugh in your laughter._

 _I seem silly, I'm distracted._

 _I feel like grown up, and very little._

 _I love you, I never said it._

 _I love you and they never told me._

 _I love you, I say it softly._

 _I love you and no one knows it._

 _I love you my more than friend._

 _I love you and everything makes sense._

 _I love you like the stories._

 _My prince charming, I love you._

 _My prince charming, I love you._

Anthony was fascinated by that beautiful song. With it he knew that her answer was "Yes _"_ He embraced her, and lifted her up in the air, turning gently.

\- My sweet Candy, thank you.

\- Anthony, I love you my Prince of the Roses.

\- And I love you, Freckled Princess

\- Come, I want to introduce you to Father Tree.

The two climbed the tree, and watched the horizon sitting on a branch.

\- So this is Father Tree, huh?

\- Yes, big and strong. Miss Pony and Sister Maria are like our mothers, and we always imagine our father at the foot of this tree. This is where they found me a winter's night.

\- This place is wonderful Candy.

\- Thank you, Anthony.

\- No, thanks to you.

The two stared at each other, smiling. And in that instant, each one slowly approached their face. And closing their eyes, they finally joined in a warm, tender, and deep first kiss, which they had both dreamed of each other at different times. As they parted, they grinned from ear to ear, and embraced each other lovingly.

\- This was beautiful.

-The most beautiful thing.

The magical moment, made them feel that time stopped. They said a thousand beautiful things with their eyes.

And then…

\- Candy, Anthony! Where are you? Lunch is ready! - Annie called them. –

Both smiled resignedly, and quickly descended from Father Tree.

\- Come on Candy.

\- Yes.

Everyone went to lunch. There was soup, rice, vegetables, and stew. Everything was delicious. Once they were finished, Miss Pony and Annie brought the cookies they had planned to prepare for the occasion, and a cake with 15 candles. Everyone sang "Happy Birthday" to the blond, who felt extremely happy and lucky.

\- Now, make a wish Anthony.

He closed his eyes, and blew out the candles.

\- Happy Birthday!

\- Thank you very much to all.

\- May God bless and always protect you Anthony. We realized that you are a charming young man with a great heart, and we are sure that you will achieve great things.

\- I thank you very much, Miss Pony. All this has been wonderful, and I am honored to know this beautiful home.

The two teachers smiled at him motherly, and they began to serve to each one their portion of cookies and cake.

Andley's car soon picked up the 4 members. They said goodbye cheerfully, and when they were already on the path, Candy could hear someone calling her.

\- Candy, I'll see you tonight!

\- Annie! What are you doing up there!?

The blonde gasped as she saw her sister saying goodbye from Father Tree.

\- Jimmy taught me how to climb; it doesn't scare me anymore! When you return, we will go up together!

\- Yes Annie, goodbye!

The three cousins laughed softly at seeing the girls so happy. Archie thought for a moment how sweet and lovely Annie was. True, he had liked Candy since he met her. But he noticed that she corresponded in love to his cousin, just like him to her. So he decided to open his heart and find someone who was also sweet and brave, and that corresponded to him. And certainly, he had noticed that Annie was now very cheerful, polite, and brave.

They arrived to Lakewood just before sunset. And the great-aunt received them.

\- How was everything, children?

\- Wonderful, great-aunt.

\- I'm glad; the day is not over yet, so please get ready to celebrate tonight.

\- Yes.

Everyone went to change, Candy put on the beautiful dress they had given her at that first dance, while Stear and Archie wore elegant yet comfortable outfits. But Anthony dressed with his kilt.

At 7:30 p.m. Annie and her father arrived. She had a pretty violet dress, and her hair was pulled back in two braids with the same colored ribbons.

\- Welcome again.

\- Thank you very much, Mrs. Elroy.

The Leagans did not attend, since Sarah was still down for the departure of her children. However, Mr. Leagan sent a gift to Anthony; it was a book of the most fascinating places to visit in the world.

Soon the music began to sound. Stear at the moment, preferred to have fun taking sweets unseen, while Archie invited Annie to dance, and Anthony invited Candy. Precisely they played the first waltz of the blondes.

\- You are very beautiful Candy

\- Thank you... She blushed tenderly. - And you're very handsome.

\- Thanks for everything Candy; this has been my best birthday.

\- What makes me glad is to see you so happy. It was what I wanted.

\- You made it little one, I love you. He said in a low voice. –

\- And I love you.

After dinner, great-aunt asked for silence.

\- Please, I want to give a special gift to my dear grandson, from me, and from Mr. Williams. Anthony, someone came to see you.

\- Me?

\- Yeah. Vincent, come in.

He entered the room, a gray-haired gentleman of blue and melancholy eyes elegantly dressed. He had been invited by the lady, and the young head of the family. Thus, no member could oppose.

Anthony… My son.

\- Dad!

They gathered in a deep, warm embrace.

\- Happy Birthday son.

\- Dad…

\- Son, forgive me for being so far away from you. I promise to be with you from now on. Coming here on your birthday is the beginning. I want you to know that I've loved you since Rosemary waited for you. It hurt so much when she died, I felt guilty. I knew you wanted to see me, but I was afraid that, seeing me so down, you suffered more. Years passed, and I still could not overcome. But now I realize Rosemary wished I were with you. Forgive me for having caused your loneliness.

\- Dad, there's nothing to forgive. And what matters now is that you are here. Now without a doubt, this is the happiest birthday I've ever had. Thanks Dad.

Everyone was moved to the core with that reunion. Especially, Candy, with thick tears running down her cheeks. Anthony gently indicated her to approach.

\- Dad, I want to introduce you to Candy White Andley. Candy, he's my father, Vincent Brower.

\- It's a pleasure to meet you sir.

\- The pleasure is mine, beautiful little lady. You are just as my son had told me in his letter, an angel.

The girl blushed and smiled shyly, which made the blond laugh.

\- Well, it's cake time. – Announced Mrs. Elroy. –

Anthony's second cake, was specially prepared by her, and was of his favorite flavor. Again, he blew out the candles, grinning from ear to ear. This birthday would never be erased from his memory.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Together again**

Anthony felt very happy, because his mother's promise had been fulfilled. And he was reciprocated by that sweet freckled girl. Vincent Brower spent a week visiting Lakewood, and made the most of it with his son. Of course, the boy had invited Candy to all the activities. At first she objected politely, not wanting to get in the way between him and time with his father. But, they insisted that she accept. The captain wished to know that sweet young lady well, and soon he noticed the looks of love between her and his son. They had gone horse riding, they sailed on Michigan Lake, and they spent a long time chatting in the rose garden, telling many anecdotes in detail. Among them, the reason the Leagan siblings were absent.

\- I'm glad nothing happened to you, Candy. I don't understand how they could do that.

\- Captain, It's already passed ... Don't worry. - The girl said timidly. –

\- Yes dad, nothing happened and they won't disturb for a long time.

\- Anthony...

\- Yes?

\- Son, you already know I must go to France early tomorrow. I have several pending business.

\- I know dad, I understand.

\- I know it was only a week, but I'll be back soon.

\- It was an unforgettable week, dad, I thank you. - The blond said gently. –

\- Son, there's something else to do today.

\- What is it?

\- We'll go visit your mother. - The captain smiled with melancholy. His son's eyes got cloudy. –

\- Dad…

\- Yes son, I should have done it with you a long time ago. But I know it's not too late yet, I want to tell her that we're together again, and that we'll be fine.

\- Dad, she knows it. I'm sure, but we'll go anyway. I also want to talk to her.

\- Then, I'll see you later. - Said Candy ready to retire.

\- You don't have to leave Candy, you can come too.

\- But Anthony...

\- No buts Candy, she'll be happy if you visit her with us.

\- You're right, son. Candy, you look so much like her... She'll be happy if you come.

\- Captain…

\- Finally, the blonde agreed to accompany them. Suddenly, her eyes saw a sparkle among the dry leaves of the rose garden, which would bloom again next spring. However, it was not empty yet.

\- The last rose that remains is a Sweet Candy! How beautiful it is

\- Is this your creation, son?

\- Yes dad, the name came from Candy.

\- It's beautiful, and its name is very accurate.

Mr. Brower commented smiling, which caused a tender blush in Candy.

\- Anthony, let's bring your mom this rose. She'll love it.

\- Of course.

The young man took the rose, and thanked Candy for that tender gesture. The three arrived at the cemetery at sunset. They soon found the tombstone where it read:

 _"Rosemary Andley"_

 _Beloved daughter, sister, niece, wife, and mother. Always beautiful, like the rose in spring._

The first to speak was the captain.

\- My beloved Rosemary... I'm sorry it took me so long to come see you dear. My pain was so deep when you left, that I walked away from our son. I didn't want him to suffer even more for my condition. But now, I realize that it wasn't right. That's why, today we are together again. I'll find a way to be with him longer. I know it's your wish, I love you.

The kind man smiled, wiping away his tears. He felt great peace after speaking to his beloved, and that the sadness that remained was finally healed. His son embraced him affectionately, and then he knelt along with Candy. Anthony spoke with great sweetness.

\- Hi mom, here I am. I do not doubt you're very happy now. Thank you for all your love, it was not easy for me to be without you and dad being so small. But now, I don't feel lonely anymore. Thanks to you, to your promise fulfilled, and to someone I want to introduce to you, Candy.

\- It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Rosemary. With everything I've heard about you, I know you were a great person. I didn't have a mother, but I do receive maternal love, from two gentle teachers who raised me. You have a wonderful son, he is my best friend. Today we bring this rose to you, it was created by him.

\- It's called Sweet Candy. See you soon mom, I love you and I always keep you in mind, as you told me that time.

The blond smiled with warm tears in his eyes like the sky. Like his father, he felt peace and relief in his heart. Candy embraced him sweetly, moved and happy. That is how they ended that special week.

The next day, the two blondes and the Cornwell brothers accompanied the captain to the port.

\- Take care a lot, guys.

\- You too uncle.

\- Anthony, I'll be back soon, son. I promise.

\- Good trip dad. - He replied smiling, with a hug.

\- Candy...

\- Good trip, captain. - The blonde said sweetly. –

At that moment, the man wrapped her in his arms with great affection, and whispered in her ear:

\- My son is lucky to be with you.

Candy was amazed; she had never felt the embrace of a father. And just that morning, for the first time she felt it. It was warm, protective, and tender. She gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek, and whispered:

\- He's my best friend in the world.

Meanwhile, in New York...

The Dandelion Troupe was progressing favorably. Well, they had been invited to appear at the theater all week, after the owner saw them performing in a plaza. They received great profits, and on Sunday, a visit.

\- Hanako!

\- Brother!

It was Kennosuke's younger sister. She was a beautiful and nice young lady who studied singing. Her voice was beautiful, and several years ago, she had met the company. She had missed her brother a lot when he had to leave Japan. But he kept his promise to seek her as soon as he was older. They were orphans when they were little, but since they met the troupe, they became their new family. Growing up, Hanako dedicated herself to travel around the world giving beautiful concerts. And whenever she could, she visited them. The two siblings hugged tightly.

\- Sister…

\- Kennosuke, I missed you so much.

\- I missed you too.

\- Hi, Hanako!

\- Hello everyone, I'm glad to see you again.

On the other hand, the Leagan siblings were arriving to Scotland, the trip was hectic, and uncomfortable. Because they had gone through a strong storm, Eliza was dizzy almost daily, her face had turned pale green, and the beds were hard and they didn't sleep well. So, they were more cranky and rude than usual. However, even more unpleasant surprises awaited them.

Soon Archie's birthday came, it was celebrated happily in Lakewood. Annie was invited, and with a tender and at the same time shy smile, she handed the young man his gift.

\- Happy birthday Archie, I hope you like it.

The boy opened the box. It contained a blue scarf, and a small card that read:

 _"Happy birthday, I wove it with all my love._

 _Annie"_

\- Thank you very much Annie, I love it.

\- I'm glad.

\- Do you want to dance, pretty girl?

\- I'd love to.

Annie was happy to be with the boy she liked. And Archie, dancing with her on that occasion, felt something strange inside him, but it was also beautiful. He felt that he wanted to get closer to Annie; a beautiful feeling for her was born in his heart.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Arrivals and alarming news**

Eliza and Neil had arrived at their destination, first they would go to the School for young ladies of Saint Margaret to leave Eliza. On the way, the girl's anger increased more and more. While her brother, was terribly nervous.

\- Eliza... Don't you think maybe it was too much that we did?

\- Neil! Now you defend that filthy orphan too?

\- Is not that! It is just that…

\- I'm your sister! You're supposed to support me!

\- And I do!

\- Then don't ever mention her again!

The boy stayed silent; he didn't want to make his sister's mood worse.

\- We're here Miss Eliza, I'll escort you. Say goodbye to Mr. Neil. - Mr. Stewart announced, who was accompanying them.

\- Goodbye Neil. - The girl said in a broken voice, she felt scared, and she wasn't sure how much time would pass without seeing her brother. Well, he was the only acquaintance she had in Scotland. –

\- Take care, Eliza. - He answered hugging her. –

The brunette continued his way to the military academy. And the girl was received by the principal of the boarding school. She was a young, tall nun with a firm look. She was strict, but also fair.

\- Welcome Miss Leagan, Mr. Stewart, please come to my office.

\- Yes ma'am.

While touring the long corridors of the school, the principal explained the daily routine, schedules and subjects. Eliza watched the other students. There were from small girls, to young ladies of 18 years. They arrived at the office, and the principal invited them to take a seat.

\- Miss Elizabeth Leagan, Mr. Stewart, I am Sister Aideen, rector of the school. I welcome you.

\- Thank you very much, Madame.

\- Miss Leagan, you will start your classes tomorrow at 8 o'clock. And from now on I say, we take punctuality very seriously.

\- Yes ma'am…

\- I also inform you, that I was notified by your father about why you were sent here. And I must warn you, that in this institute we don't tolerate aggressive acts to the neighbor. You'll be supervised every week at the request of your father. And he'll be informed immediately if you don't respect the rules. Have you understood?

Yes ma'am. - The girl answered trying to sound as sincere as possible. But inside, she wanted to scream. –

\- Well, now get out please, a teacher is waiting to show you your bedroom.

When leaving the office, Mr. Stewart said goodbye to Eliza. And there was the teacher named Sister Lucy, who led her to the bedroom. Indicating that, the minors slept on the left side, and the older ones on the right side. Once the girl was left alone in her room, she buried her head on the pillow to release the scream she was holding all the time.

For his part, Neil Leagan had a much harsher reception, and he was ordered to memorize the regulations before the end of the month. Also, the next day He had to wake up at 5 in the morning to start training. And one of the things that he detested the most, was waking up early.

Meanwhile in Lakewood, Candy received a letter that left her very worried.

 _Candy,_

 _I am sending you this letter in distress. Soon it will be Christmas; they have brought us a big tree to decorate it. But, the cowboy said that this will be the last Christmas of Pony's Home. I heard that Miss Pony and Sister Mary asked to see Mr. Cartwright, but the foreman has not allowed it._

 _I know it was not good to do it, but I heard them outside the office. They say that Mr. Cartwright is the owner of the house, and he wants more land for herding._

 _We will lose Pony's home! We can't let it happen Candy._

 _Annie_

\- Oh no! I must go there fast!

The blonde prepared some clothes as fast as she could and ran down the stairs. She was going so fast, she tripped on the last steps. Fortunately, Anthony was passing by, and he prevented her from falling.

\- Are you okay, Candy? You shouldn't go down so fast.

\- Thanks Anthony, I'm so sorry, but...

\- What's wrong, Candy? You look very upset.

\- Oh Anthony, I need to go to Pony's Home right now.

\- Did something bad happen?

\- Look at this letter from Annie.

The young man read it, and was speechless.

\- No, it can't be.

\- I must avoid it Anthony! I can't allow it.

\- Easy Candy, we won't let it happen.

\- Huh?

\- I'll go with you, that place is your house. And besides... Now it's also special for me.

\- Anthony...

The girl embraced him with great tenderness, and managed to calm down a bit.

The young blue-eyed man quickly discussed the matter with his great-aunt, who gave her permission to both to go to Pony's Home.

So the two blondes went to the orphanage, riding the boy's white steed.

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **A beautiful Christmas**

Candy and Anthony were warmly welcomed by the children of Pony's Home, and they enjoyed helping to decorate the large tree they had been given.

\- Ready!

\- It looks very nice!

\- This year Santa Claus will bring us many gifts!

The children were very excited. At that moment, their two loving teachers came to contemplate it.

\- What a good job children!

\- Santa Claus will be proud.

The blonde called Jimmy, and Annie. She planned to talk to Mr. Cartwright, to convince him to let them stay at home. When they arrived, they met the foreman of the cowboys.

\- What are you doing here?

\- Please sir, we'd like to see Mr. Cartwright.

\- The boss is very busy now; he doesn't have time to lose with kids.

\- Please tell him we're from Pony's Home.

\- Oh, you live in that horrible house.

\- Horrible house?!

\- Don't get mad…

\- Oh, you're right, compared to this house Pony's Home is not very nice.

\- Of course, the boss will put a thousand cows there.

\- A thousand cows!

\- They will destroy the house, go away.

\- Oh no!

\- Come; let's see if we can find him.

Behind the house, they saw a white-haired man; Candy thought he should be the gardener. He reminded her a little of Mr. Withman, the gentle gardener who helped Anthony tend the roses.

\- Excuse me, sir.

\- Hello, little ones! I don't know you Do you live around here?

\- We come from Pony's Home, and we want to see Mr. Cartwright.

\- And why do you want to see him?

\- Because he's a scoundrel!

\- A scoundrel, you say?

\- He's going to throw the kids out of the house to put cows in his place!

\- We two grew up there with the others. And Jimmy arrived a few months ago. That has been our only home. I can't believe that it won't be anymore. Mr. Cartwright doesn't think of children who will be homeless! He's a selfish monster.

The freckled girl couldn't help hugging the man while she let go. He was silent with everything he had heard. In that instant, the cowboys who heard the girl's claims approached.

\- ARE YOU STILL HERE? I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT.

\- Mr. Cartwright, have you been bothered?

\- ARE YOU MR. CARTWRIGHT?

\- That's right, I'm the scoundrel monster.

\- Oh! I'm so sorry ... I didn't know, I told you terrible things. And you don't seem like a monster… Sorry!

The three kids ran out of there. They felt very embarrassed, especially Candy. She couldn't help but cry because of the grief she felt at being so rude.

Anthony came with her to try to calm her down. He asked her to tell him what happened.

\- I was foolish! I shouldn't have told him those things! Now he must be very angry.

\- Calm down, Candy. Sometimes anger makes us talk without thinking. What matters is that we recognize the mistakes and do what we can to remedy them.

\- It's true, thanks Anthony. I must apologize to Mr. Cartwright. And I think I know how.

\- Count on me.

Candy asked Jimmy to find out the time for the cowboys' holiday meeting, while she and everyone else prepared the special plan to save their beloved home.

Christmas Eve arrived, and Sister Maria was alarmed to see that none of the children was in bed.

\- Miss Pony!

\- What is happening, Sister Maria?

\- The children have disappeared!

\- WHAT?

The two teachers wrapped themselves up and left screaming the names of their children. Meanwhile, the entire group led by Candy, went to deliver a gift.

\- You brought the costumes?

\- Yes

\- Did you bring the Syrians?

\- Yes

\- Are you sure about what you found out Jimmy?

\- Yes boss, the cowboys start their vacations tomorrow. And today they gather around a campfire at midnight.

\- All right

The cowboys chatted and joked animatedly around the fire waiting for the arrival of Christmas. And right at midnight...

\- Where does that bell ring?

There was a sweet tinkle, and little by little the light of the candles revealed the visitors. All dressed in white robes, with a candle in their hand, and a smile on their lips.

\- This is a gift from the angels. - The green-eyed angel said sweetly.-

\- Oh!

\- God blesses you all, with a kiss to each one.

\- The little angels tenderly kissed the cheeks of the cowboys. They were very moved by that beautiful gift.

\- Mr. Cartwright, I apologize for what happened. This is the gift from Pony's Home's kids, and we want you to accept it.

\- All these children live in Pony's Home?

\- Yes

\- Foreman, I asked you to extend the grazing area?

\- Yes sir.

\- I forbid you to touch Pony's Home.

\- But sir...

\- It's an order, and you have to comply. Did you understand?

\- Yes, boss.

All the children jumped for joy.

\- Thank you very much, Mr. Cartwright, you are wonderful. - Warm tears were showing in the eyes of the little girl. –

\- Awww... Don't cry.

\- I thank you very much, Mr. Cartwright.

\- No Candy, it's me who should thank you. In my life, I had never received such a beautiful gift.

\- Candy!

\- Miss Pony, Sister Maria!

\- Oh Candy!

\- Pony's Hill will continue to be our home as before!

\- What a joy!

\- We can continue living in peace.

\- Merry Christmas to all!

The next morning, another pleasant surprise arrived. The Dandelion Troupe had come to visit. They wanted to offer the children a Christmas function. Candy explained how they had met, and the gentle ladies welcomed them, very happy. The part that Candy enjoyed the most was the dances. Nadja danced the piece of "The Nutcracker" entitled: "The Sugarplum Fairy" and also the Russian Dance along with Rita and Kennosuke.

After a while, more visitors arrived. Stear and Archie came with great aunt, and Vincent Brower, who was received with a warm hug from his son.

Another car also arrived. In it came the beloved family of the young dancer. Her mother Colette, her second father Gérard, her cousin Oscar, her aunt, and her beloved husband, and her brother-in-law. The Harcourt twins.

\- Merry Christmas Candy. - Her Knight of the Roses said with a tender kiss on the cheek. –

\- Merry Christmas Anthony. - She replied as they wrapped themselves in a hug. –

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Gossip, suspicions, and celebrations**

Soon spring came, and everything turned green. The rose garden in Lakewood was beginning to be reborn, and the young man who treasured it resumed his routine to take care of it. Of course, Mr. Withman helped him. But, his dearest person also offered help. Anthony taught Candy how to take care of roses, and he always made sure she didn't hurt her hands with thorns.

\- Done.

\- Soon roses will be born. This garden is so beautiful ... It seems a magical kingdom of a fairytale.

\- Thanks for helping me take care of it Candy.

\- No Anthony, thank you for teaching me.

While the two blondes enjoyed each other's company, great-aunt had gone for a walk in the town. She decided to stop at a cafeteria to eat a snack. Suddenly, she heard murmurs from two ladies talking.

\- Is what she said true?

\- She is part of the clan, I doubt very much that she lies. She said that her children were unjustly accused and sent away. The poor thing is heartbroken, she couldn't even spend Christmas with them. And she also told me that the matriarch of the family and her grandchildren came together in an orphanage. And not only that, but they were also with a traveling troupe.

\- Good Heavens!

\- I don't understand, meeting poor people and turning their backs on their own family.

Mrs. Elroy got out of there very upset. From what she heard, she did not doubt who started the gossip. She felt that she should plan something to protect the honor of the family.

On the other hand, the Dandelion Troupe undertook its trip to England, along with Nadja's family. She and her beloved husband chatted merrily and shared, taking advantage of the days they would have together before the troupe's European tour began.

\- We've had wonderful holidays.

\- Yes, dear. The plan was perfect.

\- How is everything going at work?

\- Excellent.

\- What a joy, I want to get to visit the Applefield orphanage.

\- It was nice to meet your new friends. Candy is a lovely young girl.

\- Yes, I was very surprised because we are similar.

\- You know, Nadja?

\- Tell me, dear.

\- There's something about Anthony that's familiar to me. And not only because of our similarities.

\- What do you mean?

\- When we met them on Christmas, Anthony told my brother and me that his mother died when he was little, and that she loved to grow roses. Same as ours.

\- So?

\- And, I have a vague memory of having seen a blonde, green-eyed, beautiful, and gentle young woman next to my mother as a child. I think they were friends since they were girls. She liked to play with us when we were little.

\- And you think that friend was Anthony's mother?

\- I'm not sure, but I could investigate about it.

At the Lakewood mansion, Elroy Andley called for Candy and the boys.

\- Children, I have to tell you something.

\- What's up, great-aunt? I see you unsteady.

\- I am Stear, this morning people commented unpleasant things. They criticized our recent activities together, and believe that we turn our backs on the Leagans.

\- Do not listen to them great-aunt, I don't doubt who has spread the gossip.

\- I don't either Anthony, but it's not that simple. We must take care of our honor. That is why I have contacted Mr. Williams, and it has been decided that you'll go to school as soon as autumn arrives.

\- What?!

\- Anthony, you and Archie will study in France. And Candy, you and Stear will go to Italy.

The matriarch had decided to distribute them like this, so that each one was accompanied. And also, she had some suspicion of Candy and Anthony's feelings. Although the boy did not tell her anything, she raised him, and learned to know his mood well. She did not stop noticing that glowing look in the eyes of her grandson when he was near that girl. She thought it was very tender, but she knew that they should wait a while, and grow up to handle their feelings maturely.

\- Great aunt!

\- I know it's not easy kids, but believe me it's for your good. Not only for our family, we also want you to acquire new experiences and find your way. You guys, are close to coming of age. And you Candy, you must learn a lot to become a lady.

At the words of the matriarch, the four understood what she was saying. No doubt they were afraid, but they trusted her. In addition, Candy and Anthony knew that Albert would never decide something that would harm them.

\- Great aunt…

\- Yes, Candy?

\- Would you allow me to visit Pony's Home in summer?

The woman hesitated for a moment, gossiping started for being there. But, she knew that refusing would hurt Candy's feelings.

\- Alright child, but be discreet.

\- I have it solved, I'll go with my simple dresses, and I'll comb my hair differently. - Candy declared with a wink, and sticking out her tongue. –

\- Thanks for your understanding children. Anthony, I need to tell you something in private. You can go now.

\- Yes aunt.

Once Elroy was left alone with the blue-eyed boy, he let her know that he had noticed his feelings for Candy. She made it clear that he must wait to be a little older, and always keep his respect with her.

\- You can trust that I'll do it aunt.

\- Then boy, as you are older, you can formalize your relationship.

\- But aunt ... I'd miss her too much.

\- I know dear, but you must be patient. You are still children. Also, I arranged with Williams so you can meet in holidays and vacation while you're in Europe. George will accompany you on the ship trip.

\- Thank you, great-aunt.

\- You can go now.

Days later, the month of May started. And on the morning of the seventh day, Candy heard a knock on her door.

\- Who's there? She asked with a yawn. –

But nobody responded. She got up, and saw a note under her door.

 _Happy birthday, little white rose. Get ready soon, many surprises are ready._

 _Anthony._

 __  
Candy smiled excitedly, eager to know what her sweet prince was planning. At that moment, Dorothy knocked on the door.

\- Come in.

\- Good morning Candy, happy birthday.

\- Thank you, Dorothy.

\- I'll prepare your bath, they almost serve breakfast.

\- Okay, but I'll dress myself.

\- Okay, Candy.

After that relaxing bath, Candy was surprised to open her closet. She found a gift inside. After putting on a comfortable yellow dress, she read the note that the package brought.

 _Happy birthday kitty. As soon as I saw it yesterday, I remembered you. I hope you like it._

 _Archie._

Inside the box, there was a nice bracelet of green stones, just like his eyes. It also had a golden pendant in the shape of a hummingbird in the middle.

\- How beautiful it is! Thanks Archie.

When descending, the blonde perceived a very sweet aroma. Upon entering the dining room, the great aunt and her three gentlemen waited for her smiling. Breakfast consisted of a bowl of fresh fruit, orange juice, and pancakes dipped in honey.

\- Happy birthday Candy!

\- Thank you all!

\- Come child, you won't want breakfast to get cold.

The freckled girl enjoyed it with great delight. When finished, the matriarch spoke.

Candy, we'll have a party for you tonight.

\- Thanks, great-aunt.

\- I see you later children, I must go out a moment.

Once the matriarch left, Candy decided to go out and play with Clint. But before, he spoke fondly to Archie.

\- Thanks for this gift Archie, it's beautiful.

\- I'm glad you like it, Candy.

\- I love the hummingbird charm.

\- The hummingbird is always free and energetic, just like you. - Added the young man tenderly. –

Stear retired to his laboratory, assuring that he would not attempt pyrotechnics on that occasion. However, Archie accompanied him to monitor that no disaster occurred. Being finally alone, Anthony spoke to Candy smiling.

\- Candy, close your eyes.

\- Huh?

\- I guide you.

The young lady was very excited. Together they entered the garden, and Candy inhaled with delight the sweet fragrance of the roses.

\- You can open them Candy.

\- Oh! It is beautiful!

The rose garden was flowery and seemed to shine with the reflections of the sun. Very early that morning, those special roses had been born that the boy had named in honor of her.

\- Happy birthday Candy, Sweet Candy greet you, and they will do it every year.

\- Anthony!

\- The girl hugged him lovingly, and he kissed her tenderly on the forehead.

\- There's something else I have for you.

\- Really?

\- Close your eyes again, please.

\- But…

\- If you don't do it, it wouldn't be a surprise.

\- Okay…

\- Don't cheat little naughty girl. - Anthony said. It was funny to see that she left one eye open. –

\- Hahahaha sorry. It's the excitement. I'm ready.

\- Now Candy, open your hands and put them together.

The boy handed her a red and gold box in her hands and opened it.

\- Open your eyes Candy.

The girl smiled in wonder. In the box was a golden heart-shaped locket with her name engraved. Before she could speak, Anthony stepped forward.

\- Open it.

Inside the heart, there were two nice pictures of them. And from behind, there was a small message.

 _"Happy birthday, since I met you, you became part of my heart.  
Anthony. "_

\- Anthony ... it's so beautiful...

\- Do you like it?

\- I love it!

\- I ordered it at a jewelry store.

Anthony took the beautiful gift, and put it on his beloved's neck.

\- It looks beautiful on you.

\- Thanks Anthony!

The freckled girl hugged him again, smiling from ear to ear.

\- I love you Candy, never forget it.

\- And I love you.

The two young ones brought their faces close, and brought their lips together in a tender and sweet kiss. Their second kiss had taken place in that magical place, surrounded by the sweet Candy newly bloomed, and with the small and faithful Clint as the only witness. The little animal smiled while watching them.

A few minutes later, the lovebirds came out to ride. They returned shortly before great-aunt returned. They were talking in the living room with Stear and Archie, when suddenly the messenger arrived with correspondence.

Young men, miss, letters have arrived.

\- Thank you very much.

\- Nadja wrote me!

\- A letter from dad!

\- Mom and dad wrote to us!

The four laughed amused by the mutual emotion, and each one read their letters.

 _Dear Candy,_

 _Happy Birthday! You did not think I would forget it after everything you told me, right? Have a wonderful day. All of us wish you that. You know? Leader says that we can visit you as soon as we finish our tour in Europe. I really loved knowing your beloved Pony's Home. It reminded me so much of my life at the Applefield Orphanage ... Have a beautiful birthday._  
 _Your friend,_

 _Nadja_

 _Dear Anthony,_

 _How have you been son? I'm fine, missing you a lot. My great aunt told me about the study plans for you. So you and Archie will be with me. Whenever there is free time, we will take advantage of it._  
 _Tell Candy I wish her a happy birthday._  
 _Your father,_

 _Vincent Brower._

 _Dear Alister and Archibald_

 _Beloved children, how are you? We are very sorry to spend so much time away from you for work. We want to let you know, we'll be visiting Lakewood for Stear's birthday. It is a promise. We also want to meet that lovely young lady about whom you've told so much in your last letters._

 _Lovingly,_  
 _Your parents._

 _Alan and Janice Cornwell._

The four friends were grateful to receive the news. Candy remembered for a moment, how Nadja's eyes crystallized when she met Miss Pony on Christmas Day. Well, he looked a lot like his dear Mrs. Appleton. The former principal of the Applefield orphanage.

 **Flashback  
**  
\- Are you all right dear?

\- Yes, I'm sorry. It's just that you remind me of who raised me, Mrs. Appleton. She died seven years ago, saving a child from being crushed...

\- Awww dear... I'm so sorry.

\- Nadja...

The young dancer was tenderly embraced by her husband. Candy also had tears in her eyes to hear that sad moment, so Anthony did the same as the older blond to comfort her.

\- Do not worry Candy, I know that she always takes care of me from Heaven.

\- It's true, Nadja. Man dies, but eternally revives in the heart of those who love him.

\- Thanks, Anthony.

 **End of the flashback**

The night came, and Candy went to her room to get ready for the celebration.

On her bed, she found a white box with a note.

 _Happy birthday Candy, I asked George to leave this gift from me to you. I hope you like it little one, I do not doubt that you will look beautiful._

 _Fondly,  
William A. Andley._

The moment the blonde arrived ready to the stairs, her three knights exclaimed in wonder.

\- How beautiful!

The dress she received as a gift, was long and with a beautiful lilac color. She wore slippers of the same hue, with golden details. Her hair, which already had longer on that occasion, was combed in a high ponytail with a large ribbon of the same color.

There was Annie, who was invited by great-aunt. The two friends embraced.

\- You're beautiful Candy!

\- Thanks, Annie.

\- Really lovely. Happy birthday Candy.

\- Thank you, Mr. Britter.

At that moment, the music began to sound. Anthony approached, and bowed.

\- May I have this dance?

\- Of course.

\- You look magnificent, princess.

\- Thanks Anthony...

The party was dreamy, the cake was chocolate, her favorite flavor. Stear gave her as a gift a toy made by him, which walked and greeted her by taking off his hat.

\- What a funny bunny!

\- Rabbit? Oh I'm sorry! I wanted to make you a squirrel.

-Squirrel! Hahaha!

\- Hahaha, well brother, at least it works well.

\- And I love it Stear, thank you very much.

\- You're welcome, Candy.

Annie was the last to give her gift. It was a beautiful painting with the portrait of her dear friend and sister. In addition, she also brought her cards with lovely drawings made by the children of Pony's Home, and letters from their loving mothers.

Days later, Stear's birthday was also celebrated. And as they had said in their letter, Alan and Janice Cornwell were present. Immediately, Candy won their affection. Stear received new tools as a gift, and the pieces to assemble a scale model of an airplane.

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14  
**  
 **Summer fun**

The change of season came, and the intensity of the sun increased. Candy was getting ready for a day full of fun. She and her friends would spend the afternoon cooling off in the lake.

\- Hahahaha, I still remember when we fell here by testing your car, Stear.

\- I'll make sure it doesn't happen again.

\- How fun summer is.

\- Yes it is.

Meanwhile, Nadja and the troupe were back in France. Where they had a happy reunion with Harvey and his brother T.J. There were no quarrels between the younger brother and Kennosuke. Being more mature, they only joked from time to time. Nadja remembered with great affection how much she enjoyed the recent visit to her first home. There were only a few of the children she grew up with. However, she knew where to place each of those who had already been adopted, and the new little ones quickly grew fond of her.

On the other hand, in Scotland, it could not be said that Eliza was enjoying the summer. She had been punished by assigning her the summer course. She only had rest on weekends. Naturally, her father had been notified, who was precisely in that country to make sure that his children were making progress in correcting their behavior.

Mr. Leagan was enraged to hear the story of what happened with his daughter.

 **Flashback  
**  
Eliza was delighted to admire the new slippers her mother had sent her for Christmas. Her foot was stretched, and caused a small 7-year-old student who played to stumble. The girl fell and hit her knee. The girl looked at her furiously.

\- Hey! Look where you go, girl!

\- I'm so sorry... I did not see you...

\- In addition to clumsy, blind. You ruined my new slipper!

\- It was not on purpose…

The girl was trembling and crying. Eliza was willing to push her. But suddenly, a young girl of her same age stopped her holding her torso.

\- Leave my little sister alone! She has not done anything to you!

\- Sister!

One of the nuns heard the scandal. She sent the elderly to the office of the rector, while taking the little one to the infirmary. Fortunately, it was enough to clean the scrape and put a band-aid.

Eliza tried to justify her reaction, but seeing her in the eye, they easily saw that she was lying. They demanded that she apologized to the two sisters, and they assigned her the punishment.

\- Take it as a warning, miss. If you return to behave in this way, he will be expulsed.

 **End of flashback  
**  
Eliza received a strong rebuke from her father, she had never seen him so angry. As punishment, he confiscated her favorite dresses, along with the jewels that matched them.

Part of the summer course, involved traveling to rural areas to help several families with varied jobs. Eliza felt miserable to see her wrinkled hands for washing dishes, and getting dirty cleaning stables.

As for Neil, he felt more and more lonely. The training left him exhausted. But one day, when he had fallen while running the circuit, a young man named Angus held out his hand, and he quoted an elementary rule. _"A good soldier never abandons a partner."_ At that moment, the dark-haired man was surprised that someone showed him kindness, even though he had not addressed any courteous word to any of the students since he arrived.

One day, Candy arrived to visit Pony's Home. But on that occasion, she replaced her pigtails with a pretty braid adorned with a red ribbon. She spent very fun days with Annie and the other children. Just as they had agreed, the friends and sisters of the soul climbed Father Tree together at different times each day. They were just sitting on one of the branches, when Candy told her that she would go to study in Italy.

\- I wish you good luck Candy, I'll miss you.

\- Me too, Annie. I promise to write to you often.

\- And I promise to answer you immediately.

In one afternoon, they received the surprise visit of Mr. Flanagan, who some time ago promised to go there to climb the tree.

When Candy told everyone that she would go to school, they wished her much success, but they could not help but cry a little. Annie also announced that she would leave in the fall. She had discovered her passion for painting and music. So she would sign up at the New York Academy of Arts.

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Last days of summer, and a discovery at the Harcourt Mansion**

In the great Harcourt mansion in England, a blond man spent that summer afternoon taking care of the garden of roses so precious to his mother. It was just another anniversary of her departure.

\- Mother, I know you always take care of us from Heaven.

The young man smiled with great tenderness, recalling happy moments with her. Suddenly, someone else came to the garden.

\- I knew I'd find you here, Francis.

\- Hello, Keith.

\- The roses are very beautiful; surely Mom is smiling right now.

\- It is true. What are you bringing there, brother?

\- Our photo album. I thought you would like to see it today.

\- Sure!

The two brothers began to leaf through the album, when suddenly, they saw a photograph of their mother accompanied by a beautiful young girl. In addition, the page had something written. They recognized the letter of her.

 _"With my friend Rosemary Andley"_

\- Rosemary Andley!

\- Then, it's true! Anthony's mother and ours knew each other!

\- It's amazing, we did not look at this album very carefully before.

\- Now that I see that picture, I remember more clearly, that that young woman, played with us a couple of times when we were little.

\- I also begin to remember, I think she came to visit with her family a Christmas.

\- We have to tell this to our friends.

\- I agree with you, brother.

At Pony's Home...

The summer was about to end. In a few days, Candy had to return to Lakewood to prepare for the long trip. On one occasion, she noticed that Jimmy was very quiet, and did not speak to her.

\- What's up, Jimmy? Are you mad at me?

\- No

\- Then why don't you talk to me?

\- You're going to leave us! You'll go far! That's why I'm angry!

The boy ran away.

\- Jimmy...

In that instant, Miss Pony approached. She came to hear what Jimmy said. And seeing her dear child worried, she spoke in a calm voice.

\- Don't worry Candy, it's normal that he feels that way.

\- Miss Pony!

\- Don't worry about Jimmy, he's still small, but he'll understand. In a short time he's come to love you as a sister. That's why it's hard to accept that you're leaving.

The other children also became sad. Their two teachers spoke to them.

\- Dear ones, we know it's difficult. But Candy and Annie must take advantage of the fact that they will be able to go to school. Also, they will not go away forever. When you least expect it, they will return.

\- Try to understand. We are mothers of Candy, Annie, and of you. Do you think that a mother can see her children leave and not feel anything?

The children were quiet and thoughtful. It was true what the two ladies said, it also hurt them a lot to say goodbye to those girls they found in the snow when they were babies.

Although Candy was also nervous, she decided she would try hard. She wanted to learn how to take good care of others. And her teachers had explained that there was a lot to study for that. Besides, she was also reassured by the fact that she would be well accompanied.

In the afternoon after lunch, Candy and Annie were sitting on a branch of Father Tree, asking God for strength and protection in the new roads they would begin to travel. Suddenly, they came to see that someone was approaching. Candy managed to recognize a certain white horse. Quickly, she came down from the tree.

\- Anthony!

\- Hi, Candy!

The blonde ran to his arms. Which were wide open for her. Then, he gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

\- Young Anthony! What a nice surprise!

\- Good afternoon, Sister Maria.

\- Anthony! Welcome back!

\- Thank you, Miss Pony. Nice to see you

\- Same thing, dear. What brings you here?

\- Well, first I wanted to see you. Also, I would like to talk with you for a moment, if possible.

\- Of course, come in.

\- Candy, will you come with me?

\- Sure.

The two blondes, entered the small office with the two teachers.

\- Miss Pony, Sister Maria, I have something to tell you.

\- We listen to you, Anthony.

\- I hope you don't mind what I will say. It's about Candy.

\- Candy?

\- That's right, I admit that we are still very young, but I want you to know, that I am deeply in love with her. Candy also corresponds to my feelings.

\- Is that true, Candy?

\- Yes, it is Miss Pony. We fell in love since we met ... I regret not having told you before. I could not find the words to do it. That's why, Anthony suggested to me before coming here, that we should tell it together.

It can't be denied that the ladies were amazed. However, they could see in the eyes of both youngsters that no one was lying.

\- The great aunt is already aware of this, and has given us her consent to formalize a courtship within a few years. But, we still lack the blessing of the two of you. As loving mothers who you are from Candy and the other children, I hope to be worthy of your approval. I know how much you love her, and I promise to always take care of her and respect her.

Before the words full of sincerity of the boy with blue eyes, without a hint of doubt, the gentle ladies smiled with great sweetness.

\- Young Anthony, we can see that you are a fair, humble, and courteous boy. Also, we see that you're reliable. We thank you with all our heart for your willingness to take care of Candy and give her sincere love.

\- We also appreciate that you are aware about the need to wait for you to grow. There are some who say that God has made them realize who their special person is, just at your age. Always keeping patience and mutual respect. We give you our blessing, and we'll always pray for your welfare and protection.

Candy showed a dazzling smile. Her heart was full of joy. Anthony also smiled, and bowed.

\- Thank you very much, I give you my word.

\- Candy dear, we are very happy for you. You are independent, but you really deserve this kind young man to accompany you.

\- Thank you, Miss Pony, and Sister Maria!

Candy hugged her mothers, deeply moved.

Suddenly, screams were heard outside.

\- Miss Pony, Sister Maria!

\- What happens children?

\- We can't find Jimmy! And it started raining!

\- What?!

Candy and Anthony offered to accompany the teachers to look for Jimmy, while Annie took care of the other children.

\- Jimmy!

\- Jimmy!

\- Jimmy, answer!

The rain was getting stronger. Soon, Candy found the boy trembling in a hollow tree.

\- Jimmy! Here you are!

\- Boss…

\- You have a fever! Here he is! He is sick!

Anthony was the first to hear Candy's call. He quickly reached them. Then the worried teachers arrived.

\- He has a high fever!

\- Keep calm Candy, I'll take him.

Jimmy had caught a cold, and the rain was causing havoc. All returned home, and the protective women began to work.

\- Can we help something out?

The three young ones offered.

\- Anthony, look for more cold water for the compresses, and the medicine box Please.

\- Right away.

\- Candy, Annie, keep the other children calm.

\- Yes.

It was already getting dark. The two friends, and the rest of the children spent a long time praying in the chapel, for the health of their friend. While the young nobleman and the ladies took care of the little one.

The next day, Jimmy felt better. He realized his mistake, and apologized for worrying them so much. He was beginning to understand that Candy should be responsible for her studies.

\- Good luck, boss.

\- Thanks, Jimmy. Please take good care of everyone in my absence.

\- I promise. And you Anthony, take good care of the boss.

\- Hahaha, I assure you Jimmy.

To be continued…


End file.
